We Belong
by lady raiah
Summary: Best of friends, that's exactly what they were. Best lovers, that's what they are to be. SxS
1. Best of Friends

_**We Belong**_

**_Summary:_** _Best of friends, that's exactly what they were. Best of lovers, that's what they are to be. SxS_

**_Author's Notes:_** _Konnichiwa! And so, I'm back from the grave with another fic! I've been quite too busy with school lately… But then again, I just can't abandon my "writing career" lol So here it goes, another fic featuring the pairing of all time, Syaoran x Sakura… Hope you'll like it… Enjoy! R&R_

_**Disclaimer: **CCS? Not mine. Characters? Not mine. Story? Finally, mine, miney!_

----------

_**Prelude**_

_**Often times, our heart speaks, and often times we weren't listening, weren't believing… Feelings are mysterious, hard to recognize… Like a puzzle, hard to solve… A question, hard to answer… But once you search yourself deep within, and find the key to your soul, journey within your heart, you will certainly know what your true feelings are… Feelings that you've kept for so long, feelings that had always been there ever since forever…**_

----------

_**Chapter 1 – Best Friends **_

Residing in Tomoeda---a home to anyone. Such a wonderful place with great friends to make, amicable community and in all, everything is just so inviting. Every now and then, misdeeds and felony took place, but then again, did anyone say that Tomoeda is perfect? The moon is high in the sky and almost everyone is asleep, however, one room is dimly lit in a blue roofed white mansion.

"Yaaayyy! I won! I won for the second time!"

"Darn Sakura, haven't you figured it out yet? I've been letting you win all along… Use your head, stupid!" A cool voice uttered with a sarcastic laugh. He is high in stature and has a lean and muscular body with messy chestnut hair that makes him a total prince. He dropped the controller he was holding previously and then plopped himself onto the green carpet he was sitting at.

"What the heck are you talking about idiot Syaoran! Why don't you just accept the fact that I finally beaten you up!" An exceptional simple yet so beautiful girl with auburn tresses and enticing emerald orbs shrieked irritated. She stuck out her tongue then thrust her lips forward having that pout that makes her a lot cuter. Syaoran just smiled to himself as he stared at the fuming Sakura standing right in front of him with hands on waist.

"Okay… Fine! If you really think that you won over me, then have it that way…"

"Yah right! Now leave me alone!" She crossed her arms while glaring deadly at him.

"I think I want to sleep with you tonight…" He said nonchalantly as he slowly leaped from the ground and headed to the king-sized bed covered with pink sheets. Sakura glared sharper at him as he dropped his body onto her bed.

"Get out of my bed, creep! Darn! Our room's just a wall away so why the heck do you wanna sleep in my room!" She whined aggravated.

"…"

She got no response… Silence. Mute.

"Arggghh!" She screamed, her hands balled tightly into a fist. She later sweatdropped when it dawned to her that there's no use murmuring since the one she's mad at is already fast asleep, in her room, in her bed. She was left there with no choice but to sleep with him since there's no way she could wake him up. She slowly tromped towards the other side of bed, her head dropped down low. She took a last glimpse of Syaoran before crawling up beside him and tucking herself in. She turned over to face the wall, averting Syaoran's annoying yet peaceful and handsome sleeping face. Syaoran on the other hand smiled out of the blue as he moved closer to his best friend and enveloped her body tightly with his arms wounded on her petite waist and his legs on top of hers. She tried to shrug off but his clasp just got tighter. She sighed. He smiled.

Best of friends. That's exactly what they were. They had been best friends ever since they were born and the way up to the present. Yes, best of friends since birth?

Their mothers, Nadeshiko and Yelan, had been best friends in the first place. That's what started it all. Ever since, they lived together with their moms in the same house, under the same roof. They went to the same school and were classmates since kindergarten and they also have the same group of friends. Actually, these two had been long arranged in a marriage and yet, they have no idea about it. It was agreed long ago that once they've reached the right age, they would be married. But as for now, their mothers decided to let them be as close as they can be and so maybe, when the engagement day comes, they will be more than just what they are. Just… Maybe…

The sun shone its admirable plainness from the east part of Tomoeda. It's golden rays sent out its brightness through the windows covered with white sheer curtains.

"Hahhh…" Sakura yawned groggily. She blinked once, and twice and realization came in. She found her head peacefully resting on Syaoran's well-built but soft chest, his scent alluring her. Her body wrapped in his muscular arms and their legs intertwined with each other. She giddily gazed at his sleeping face and smiled. Then she leaned deeper on Syaoran as she threw her arm on his back. She was about to doze herself back to sleep but before she can, she was up in a blink.

"Ahh! Today is…. Monday!" She leaped out of bed and checked out the time. It was freaking 6:00 in the morning and they've only got an hour to prepare for school. She rushed to the other side of bed where Syaoran is calmly sleeping and started patting his shoulder.

"Wake up Syao! Wake up!" She whispered softly.

"…"

"I said wake up or else we'll be late for school!" She shrieked impatiently.

"…"

"Argghh! WAKE UP NOW!" She struck his shoulder hard.

A yawn. A blink. Another blink.

"Darn Sakura, what the heck is the problem with you? It's too early in the morning…" He muttered sluggishly while rubbing his amber temple. Sakura got hold of his hand and started pulling him up.

"It's. A. Monday." She screeched. "Now get up! I don't wanna be late! I am never late!"

"Look Sakura, we are the top 2 students in class. It's okay for us to be late…"

"Huh? Are you crazy? Yes were the top 2 students in class but that doesn't mean that we can come to school anytime we want. We still have to abide with the rules. Now, if you don't wanna get up, then fine! I'm going to school alone!" She shrieked fuming. She threw his hand back on him and started stomping away. Syaoran just shook his head off.

"Hey tomboy! Where are you going? Monsters need no grooming, right!"

"Ahh! What did you just called me?" Sakura was right there again, standing near him, in a single blink. Her eyes were blazing with fire as she glared down at Syaoran. He gulped.

"I… said… nothing…"

"You better clear things up!" She snubbed him and made her way to her bathroom. She slammed the door closed, hard.

"Hoohh.." Syaoran puffed up. He got up from Sakura's bed and gingerly walked out of her room, passing through her bathroom. He headed to the next room to the right, which is his and proceeded directly to his own bathroom.

Author's Notes: So there goes the first chap… Hope you liked it… Is it boring? Hope not! Because I've got the ideas piled up in my head and my only problem is time… As I've said earlier, I'm busy with school… I just got this fic on my mind and I can't help but write… The following chapters would be much more interesting, hopefully… I'll continue this story, unless you review… I need at least 5 reviews to keep me going….

---------

_**Coming up:** Chapter 2 – School... Someone who is very head over heels for Syaoran is entering the story… _

_**+Lady Raiah+**_


	2. School

_**We Belong**_

_**Character's Guide:**_

_**Sakura **– 16 years old_

_**Syaoran** – 17 years old Chapter 2 – School _

_------_

**_Chapter 2 – School_**

-------

Sakura, she is often teased as a tomboy because she had boyish acts that made her look like one. She's very athletic and she knows a lot about guy stuffs. Well, she's been with Syaoran all along, Syaoran who's been very cool… So it's just normal for her to be hooked on the stuffs he likes the most. But even though she's this and that, she still possesses the heart of a maiden and the innocence of a child. She's sweet, lovable and all. She also has the simplest and natural beauty, such elegant figure, vibrant character and the most irresistible charisma. All of which made her known in school and in a few places.

"C'mon Sakura! Hop on! Don't wanna be late right?" Syaoran grunted as he beeped on with his green convertible car. Sakura came running out of their house, wearing her uniform hat, white skirt and navy blue mini blouse that looks like that of a sailor.

"Yah right… I'm here already!" She hopped on the passenger's seat and threw her bag on the backseat. Syaoran eyed at her strangely as he watched the front pieces of her hair fell gracefully on her oval-shaped face. He smiled to himself.

"Syaoran, what are you looking at! Go!" She instructed. Syaoran immediately twitched out of his thoughts and started speeding up.

'Darn! Why do I always caught myself staring at her like crazy…'

On their way to school, they passed through a lot of their classmates and schoolmates who walks their way to Tomoeda High.

A group of girls stopped their walking and watched the green car pass through them. They all blushed when they saw Syaoran on his usual uniform. His polo shirt whose top is unbuttoned and his unruly hair made him a lot cooler.

"It's Li-sama and Kinomoto-san"

"Ohhh… They look so good together… They are the most popular in school and they get along well with each other…"

"Yeah… They deserve each other because they are both so perfect."

"Will you all shut your mouths up! You disgusting jerks!" A red-haired girl squawked angrily, her devious eyes were rimmed in black eyeliner and her lips glossy red. She wore a low-cut blouse that made her cleavage and half of her breast visible. She glared deadly at the group of girls with her friends beside her.

"No one deserves Syaoran, no one rather than me! No one can steal Syaoran from me! Not even that asshole Kinomoto!" She turned her back away from them, moving those hips of hers. Her gang followed her. The group of girls gave her a disgusting look.

"In her dreams… Syaoran will never fall in love with a slut like her…"

"You said it! Kinomoto-san is a lot better than her. Sakura can't even be compared to that redhead because Sakura's very perfect while she… She's very… Ewww…"

"Syao, look! There's Tomo-chan and Eriol-kun! C'mon…" Sakura waved her hand in vast circular movements as she gripped Syaoran by the hand and dragged him to where their both cousins are.

"Sakura-chan!" A girl about Sakura's age with amethyst orbs and wavy purple-black hair came running towards the auburn beauty. They hugged when they met. That is Tomoyo Daidouji---Sakura's other best friend who also happens to be her cousin.

"Uhhh… It seemed like they haven't seen each other for years…" Syaoran said lazily.

"Yeah… Just get used to it, they're always like that…" Eriol Hiirigizawa just grinned to himself. He is Syaoran's closest cousin and is Tomoyo's boyfriend. Syaoran nodded his head in agreement. They both followed the two girls who started sauntering to the room together, totally forgetting about them. Eriol and Syaoran sighed while Tomoyo and Sakura giggled like lunatics while talking about a particular movie.

Time passed by so quickly and before they knew it, it was already lunchtime. Their group went to their usual place where they always spend their free time at---the school playground. They held their picnic cloth and all sat on the ground, under the cherry blossoms tree. Syaoran and Sakura shared on the same tray and so do Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Sakura, go taste this cake… it's delicious…" Syaoran fed her on with his fork and wiped out the tiny bits of chocolate that stained her lips. Sakura smiled at him while gnawing her food gently.

"Wow! Scrumptious! Arigatou Syao!" She screeched chirpily as she grabbed more of the cake. Syaoran just half-shrugged his shoulders.

"Syao, how about this fries of mine…" She sucked on the fries dipped with cheese on Syaoran's mouth. "What do you think?"

"It taste good…"

"Just look at the two of them… They look so good together…" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol as she watched her two friends eating with her camera recording their every move. Eriol nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure that they will make a perfect couple someday…" He smirked, knowing exactly what's coming on Sakura and Syaoran's way.

"Right!" Tomoyo looked at him and nodded, having that same smirk Eriol had before.

"Ahhh! Just look at that asshole Kinomoto flirting with my Syaoran!" The redheaded girl from this morning whined as she hid on the bushes, watching the four ate their lunches.

"Yumiko, he's not yours so there's no reason for you to be whining there like stupid." Machiko, the red haired girl's best friend muttered annoyed. Yumiko glared daggers at her.

"Yah right! But he'll soon be mine… All I have to do is get that Kinomoto out of my way!"

"What's the big deal? Why do you like that guy anyway? Yeah, he's cute, popular and all but as far as I know, he's never your type." Machiko added, making the fool redheaded ponder.

"My type?… No! He is my type… And I've actually fallen in love with him. Look, if he becomes my boyfriend, then I'll be one of the richest and the happiest girl in the world." She flushed like crazy with her dreamy eyes glittering. Machiko just rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol finished eating and all went back to their room. Syaoran sat besides Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol right in front of them.

"Sakura, I got a call from mom this morning. She said that, she, your mom, and Tomoyo's mom will be staying at France for another month due to some "business"." Syaoran said nonchalantly, emphasizing on the word business. Sakura just bobbed her head gently.

"Oh I see… "Business" right? I bet they just haven't finished their shopping yet…"

"So… that means… we'll be staying alone in the house with just our maids and chefs… All by ourselves… We can play video games, watch movies and stay up all night!" Syaoran grinned shrewdly as he wrapped his arm on Sakura's shoulder and pulled her closer. Sakura grinned back, mischievously.

"Yeah… I like that…" They both had that evil laugh. Eriol and Tomoyo both just sweatdropped.

Their laughing trip was interrupted when Yumiko entered the scene. She bent down low in front of Syaoran, showing too much of her chest then she gave him an imaginary smooch. Syaoran gave her a loathsome look and then later a glare. Sakura eyed at the redhead confused.

"What do you want from me?" Syaoran asked coldly.

"I was just thinking if you wanna go out with me since I know very well that you like me in the first place." She said seductively. Syaoran glared sharper at her with that I-feel-like-barfing-out look on his face. Sakura tried her best not to laugh as she looked at Syaoran's very annoyed face.

"What the heck are you talking about stupid? I never liked you and it's very obvious." He said icily, rolling his eyes and leaning closer to Sakura. Yumiko gulped, embarrassed in front of the whole class.

"Really huh? So if you don't like me, then who's the lucky girl? That asshole Kinomoto?"

------

_**Author's Notes:** So what do you think? Better? Longer? Yah, this chapter is longer than the first one… I just found myself typing and typing until it dawned to me that I needed to stop… Right here… Please keep the reviews coming… It is very much appreciated… _

_Coming up: Chappie Twee – Little Arguments… Arguments also occur between the best of friends ne?_

_**+Lady Raiah+**_


	3. Little Arguments

_**We Belong**_

_**Chapter 3 – Little Arguments **_

-------

"Really huh? So if you don't like me, then who's the lucky girl? That asshole Kinomoto?"

Sakura got up from her seat, her eyes blazing with anger as she stamped her clenched fist on her desk. She stared deadly at Yumiko. Tomoyo hurried to Sakura's side and also glared at the redhead.

"What did you just called me? You're the asshole here, slut! I don't remember anything I did wrong involving you so there's no reason for you to call me an asshole!" She blurted out. She is just so sensitive when people call her names. Yumiko took a step back but still had that teasing smile. Syaoran stood off from his seat upon seeing Sakura flushing from anger. He doesn't like it when she's mad.

"Yumiko, don't you ever dare call Sakura an asshole again. And what will you do if she's the one I like? Make her life miserable? I don't think so…" Syaoran said emotionlessly but seriously. He grabbed Sakura by the hand and dragged the flaring girl out of the room. He led her to the rooftop wherein they hangout during their free time.

"Are you alright?" He stood besides her, patting her shoulders rapidly. Sakura huffed and puffed with her eyes closed, cooling herself down. After a minute or two, she finally regained her calmness.

"Arigatou for taking me out of that room. For taking me away from Yumiko."

"Hmmppff… If I haven't done that, you might have turned into a monster by now…"

Sakura glared at him then smiled. The fact that he almost said he liked her made her giggle to herself as if something is very funny or as if she is very happy. She pulled off her hat and felt the gentle wind breezed through her face. Syaoran gazed at her beautiful light skin face and flying auburn hair and then he felt that weird feeling inside him again.

'What is this? Why is my heart pounding this fast whenever I'm alone with her? Darn!'

Sakura snapped a finger on his face. "Syao, you certainly look like a dummy by the way you eyed at me." She laughed teasingly. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just shut up Sakura! Don't start with me…" He muttered irritated, his cheeks slightly blushing. He jammed his hands on his pockets and started walking away from her. Sakura covered her mouth loosely, doing her best not to laugh more.

'He's very sensitive this past few days…' She thought. She followed him straightway and when she's by his side, she hung her hands on his arms and smiled at him, having that innocent look. Syaoran couldn't help but grin.

Meanwhile, back in the room…

"Oh that stupid Kinomoto! Arggh…" Yumiko shrilled angrily. "I can't believe Syaoran defended her and chose her over me…"

"Yumiko, would you snap out of it… You look so desperate and insane." Machiko teased with that annoying laugh. Yumiko glared at her.

"Yah, I'm crazy over my Syaoran… And I will do what it takes to be Syaoran's girlfriend… Even if I have to discard that stupid girl…" Yumiko had that evil laugh, her devious eyes flaring.

It was only mid-afternoon but it seemed like the sunshine had gone fainter than usual. Their classes just ended and after class activities and practices are being held. Tomoyo and Sakura came running to the field where the soccer practice is taking place. They had with them two bottled waters and towels.

"Syao-kun! Eriol-kun!" They both shrieked in unison as they waved their hands up in the air. Syaoran and Eriol cocked their heads to where the familiar voices were coming from and hurried to where the two girls are. Sakura handed Syaoran one bottled water and a towel. Tomoyo did the same.

"Syaoran, I'm going home now…"

"But Sakura, you have your cheering practice right?"

"Oh, it's suspended… So I just decided to go home early…"

"But… Ammm… You want me to bring you home?" He asked with a wide grin. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him as she wiped the sweat all over his face using the towel she brought.

"Syaoran, please quit being stupid! You're leaving your team's practice just to bring me home? Are you nuts?" She giggled. "You love your soccer game more than anything else and now you're dumping it for me? And after that I owe you one?" She laughed and swiped his face hard. Tomoyo and Eriol both pursed their lips to halt their laughing. Syaoran glared at Sakura and to them, seriously.

"Shut up Sakura! Why do you have to say a lot of nonsense things! You can just tell straight to my face that you don't want me to bring you home because you're hanging out with some guy out there…" He muttered enraged. Sakura eyed at him irritated.

"Duh! You're insane Syaoran… There's no use talking to a hot-headed guy like you… I can't believe you actually think that I'm putting up an excuse just to go out on a date with some jerk! C'mon Tomoyo, let's go home now! Ja, Eriol-kun!" Sakura snatched Tomoyo's wrist and started dragging her. Tomoyo planted a soft kiss on Eriol's cheek before totally walking away with Sakura. Syaoran scowled. Eriol just patted his shoulder.

"Little descendant, I think Sakura's right… You are really willing to give up our practice just to be with her ne? You screwed things up again because of you being so hot-tempered." Eriol said coolly. Syaoran eyed at him, unable to react because he knew in himself that everything Eriol said is right. He looked up at him helplessly.

"What should I do?"

"Follow her and apologize…"

"Are you out of your mind? I will never apologize to anyone, not even to that tomboy!"

On the other hand…

"Argghh… That jerk is getting on my nerves again!" Sakura shrilled, her hands clenched into a fist. She trampled on their way home with Tomoyo laughing on her side.

"Calm down Sakura… Syao-kun just wanted to be sure of your safety…" Tomoyo mumbled, trying to make her feel better. Sakura eyed at her, bethinking.

"Hmnnn… You've got a point… Oh well, I'll just work things out later at home…" Her frown enhanced into a cute smile. Tomoyo grinned and just flittered her head off.

'That's Sakura… Very sweet and soft…' She thought.

"Anyways, Saku-chan, what do you think about that Yumiko girl?" Tomoyo questioned with a simper, eyeing at her best friend shrewdly. Sakura, who has now hushed down from anger suddenly was filled with rage again. Her face reddened from the thought of that redhead.

"I think she's too stupid to function… Ahhh… I hate that girl! How could she call me an asshole when I'm not doing anything to her! She's such a psycho jerk! And to think of it, she even said that Syaoran liked her! Arggghh! I hate her!"

------

_**Author's Notes:** That was it! I barely had time… sigh Reviews! _

_Coming up: Sakura's very mad at Yumiko… Maybe because that redhead called her an asshole… Which is a very offensive term eh? But is it just because of that? smirks like crazy Hahaha! Chapter 4 – Odd Feelings and Sickness, on the way!_

_**+Lady Raiah+**_


	4. Odd Feelings and Sickness

**_We Belong_**

_**Chapter 4 – Odd Feelings and Sickness**_

-------

After what seemed like half an hour of walking, Sakura and Tomoyo finally arrived at home. Meanwhile, the soccer practice at Tomoeda High was just getting hotter and hotter… Syaoran was playing very good today. His kicks were filled with puissance and ire? Eriol watched him from the shed, shaking his head off.

'Sakura…Sakura… Sakura…Why is it that you don't want to be with me?'

The sky darkened earlier. If anyone stared, it'll be like a piece of a dark velvet cloth enveloping the once blue skies and then it began. Droplets of water started pouring like tiny pebbles from the vast gray welkin. With just a blink of an eye, the droplets turned into rapid, hefty and big ones. The thunders started roaring loud and lightning flashed suddenly with great speed. The players of the soccer team hurried to the shed and proceeded to the varsities' locker-room. However, the team's captain and goalie remained running, kicking and playing in the field, visibly taking all the pour-out of the water from the sky.

"Syao-kun! Get out of there now! Practice is over!" Eriol shouted, loud enough for his cousin to hear.

"I'm fine! I wanna practice more… You can leave me now, go home!" Syaoran shouted back, not even taking his gaze out of the ball. He continued running all over the field, his body-soaking wet. His unruly chocolate hair fell attractively on his face, covering his amber orbs. Eriol just flittered his head off, knowing clearly that there's no way he can make his cousin stop. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and pressed the number 3.

"Hello! Sakura speaking!"

"Saks, Eriol here…"

"So, what's with the call Eriol-kun? Need some help with my couz?"

"Nope… I need some help with my couz! Can you pick Syaoran up? The rain is getting heavier, and Syaoran here is soppy wet, still playing on the field, with no plan to stop!" Eriol said exaggerated.

"What the heck does he think is he doing? I'll be there in 5…" Sakura responded nervously. She gently dropped her phone, grabbed her coat and dashed out of her room. The person on the other line just smirked.

"Yes! Another goal, which gives me another point!" Syaoran said simply, his body mildly shivering from the breeze. His teeth were gnashing hardly and his temperature relatively high, making him slower and weaker. The storm was just getting heavier and heavier as each time passes by.

"Syaoran!" A familiar voice echoed in the field. Syaoran looked around everywhere, searching for the one who called his name. As soon as he saw her, he hurriedly ran towards the source of the voice, the voice he used to love? His sight was slightly blurred as he headed directly to where a girl with an umbrella is standing.

"Syaoran! What has gotten into you that you actually did a very foolish thing!" Sakura scolded. She wrapped a towel on his shoulder and she brushed his hair off his face. Syaoran just eyed at her, a smile plastered on his lips.

"Why did you come back here? I'm fine you know. A single storm can't kill me." He muttered proudly, his whole face reddened from the rose of his temperature.

"Syaoran! Stop acting so childish, you're being such an idiot now. Yes it can't kill you but it can harm you! Now get on the car!" Sakura instructed authoritatively as she held Syaoran's hand and dragged him towards the vehicle.

"But, how about my car? I can still drive you know…"

"Your car might be at home by now! Satisfied? Get in! Don't make me push you!" Sakura shrieked irritated. Syaoran gulped and stepped in the car meekly. Sakura got in after him. Soon enough, they left the school.

"Darn Syao! You're extremely hot! Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly, her hands rubbing that of Syaoran's. The latter nodded his head in response then he rested his head on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'm… sorry… of what I've told you before… Sorry that I worried you because of my foolishness…" He mumbled weakly. Sakura grinned, leaning her head on top of his and wrapping her arms on his now very hot shoulders.

"You're forgiven… Do you actually think that I can bear being on a fight with my best friend? I don't think so…"

'Yah right… Best friend… Just your best friend…'

Shortly, they've reached their house. Syaoran was immediately brought to his room and soon after he finished his dinner and taken his medicine, he fell fast asleep. He was just so tired and debilitated.

The storm just got much heavier than before. The drops of water were like grains falling on the thick roof that it made clicking sounds. The breeze was relatively cold and it was just the best time to relax.

It took him an hour resting and when he awakened, he found his best friend sitting in his bedside, giggling to herself as she held a cell phone in her hand.

"Saa…ku…"

"Ssshhh… You don't have to say a word… Your fever has cooled down a bit…" Sakura interrupted before he can utter a word---her name. Her eyes were dazzling cleverly as a smirk smeared on her lips. She crawled up in Syaoran's bed and lied next to him, still having that look. Syaoran just watched her confused, since he was too weak to move.

"Sakura, what happened to you? You look so happy and…. weird…" Syaoran mumbled slowly, his brow aroused observantly. Sakura giggled once more, her head now much closer to Syaoran's. She reached for the phone she was previously holding and showed it to him. He gasped.

"Why you tomboy! Did I ever give you the permission to touch or even search my phone!" Syaoran squawked, his cheeks tinted with ten shades of red. He tried to snatch his phone back from Sakura's grip but he was just too enfeebled to reach it from her. Sakura laughed harder.

"Syaoran, what's the matter? You ashamed? Why?" She said teasingly in a playful tone.

"Sakura!"

"Okay, fine, I'll stop… Your fever might stir up… I'm sorry, okay…" She apologized sincerely, but still with a wide grin on her face. Not a teasing grin, but rather, a sweet one. "Well, I just never thought I had this much of pictures in your cell phone that it made a bunch of folders." She smiled cutely at him. Syaoran flushed.

"What's wrong with that? I was just… just taking pic…tures of you, hoping to catch an annoying one that I could show everyone to embarrass you…" He stuttered. Sakura rolled her eyes, still with that smile.

"Oh... I see… Amm… I'm planning to sleep in your room tonight… And so that I can take care of you…" She enunciated, taking her pillows from the chair beside Syaoran's bed and positioning it beside Syaoran's.

"Sakura, you don't have to do that you know… I'm going to be all right… I don't want you to catch a fever too… I don't like it when you're sick." He said worriedly, looking in her eyes seriously. Sakura beamed cutely.

"Syao, you know exactly that I'm much stronger than you, right? I won't catch a fever just with sleeping beside someone who has it…" She muttered proudly. Syaoran just shook his head off with a slight smile.

"If I know… you're just afraid of the roaring thunder and of the flashing lightning…"

Sakura chuckled, looking up the ceiling as if pondering and then she simpered. "Quite."

Syaoran pulled her beside him and then he ruffled her auburn hair. They both laughed.

Sakura turned the lamps off and adjusted her position beside Syaoran. She rested her head on his neck, breathing in his pleasing scent. Her arms snaked around his waist and her leg on top of his steady ones. On the other hand, he could feel her warm breath against his neck as the sweet scent of her hair captivated him. He turned to her and watched her breathing, peacefully sleeping. He smiled to himself as he stared at the very beautiful face of his best friend. He softly kissed her forehead and then he grinned once more, resting his head on top of hers and dozing himself to sleep…

_Often times, we fall in love with someone beyond our perceptive. There are these strange feelings within us that we cannot even explain ourselves._

-------

_**Author's Notes:** Okay, that's chapter 4… A longer one, I think… Heeehh! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters… you kept me all going… time, time time! Give me more time so I can update this one as soon as I want! _

_Coming up: Chawpie 5 – Morning Surprises... _

_**+Lady Raiah+**_


	5. Upcoming Vacation

_**A/N: **Sorry for the delay of the chapter… I've changed the whole content because the first one I've made isn't that interesting for me… Enjoy! _

-------

_**We Belong **_

_**Chapter 5 – Upcoming Vacation**_

-------

It was a dark and bleak Saturday morning as it was mid-rainy season. The wind breezed frostily and the water from the sky bestowed abundantly. Everyone was prohibited to leave home and people leaving town are all detained. The weather was just worst, as it is every year.

Tomoyo counted with her fingers then shrieked in joy. "Oh… Only a few more weeks to go and were off!"

"Yeah… Looks like you are very excited my dear…" Eriol smirked as he took a sip from his cup of coffee. He slept in Tomoyo's house last night and they're now having their breakfast.

'I know why you're excited, my purple beauty… We'll sure have fun together…' He thought, still with that naughty smirk.

"I just can't wait to see Sakura-chan in those swimsuits I bought for her." Tomoyo responded with dreamy eyes and with her hands on her cheeks. "She's so kawaii!"

Eriol sweatdropped. "Oh I see…" His smirk diminished into an irritated sigh. "I wonder how Syaoran is doing… Hope he's fine…"

"Don't worry my dear, I'm sure he's okay… Saks is with him, nothing could go wrong…"

--------

At the Li and Kinomoto's mansion…

"Okay… If his temperature is down by 0.5 in just 15 hours then there is a possibility that he'll be better within a couple of days… That's if he'll behave and rest for about… ummmm.." Sakura sat in a chair beside Syaoran's bed, holding her laptop in her lap and a piece of bread on her mouth.

"Ummmm…. I guess…. Ummm…"

A yawn, another yawn… Blink and blink…

"Saks?"

"Oh… Morning Syaoran!" Sakura greeted cheerily. She took the piece of toasted bread off of her mouth and placed it on her plate at the bed table. Syaoran smiled at her.

"Morning! What's that you're doing?"

"Oh… I was just making some calculations about you… See, if you'll just follow everything I'll tell you, you'll be feeling better within a couple of days…" Sakura enunciated definitely.

"Oh I see clearly… Since when have you calculated things like this huh? Does that mean that you are getting interested in math now?"

"Just now… But that doesn't mean that I'm interested in that subject you love …" She winked at him.

"Okay, okay… How about that upcoming weekend vacation for us? Have you and Tomoyo planned about it?"

"Yup! Everything's planned and I can't wait for it! Three days of total fun!" Sakura shrieked in joy. "And I can't wait to wear that new swimsuit Tomoyo has given me…"

"New swimsuit?" Syaoran burst into total laughter. Sakura glared at him furiously.

"Why are you laughing you buffoon!"

"Saks, whatever swimsuit you wear, you'll always look like a tomboy! A monster!" He laughed even more. Sakura smashed his head hard.

"OUCH!"

"Keep your mouth shut or else I'll bang you again!" Sakura threatened. Syaoran pouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"We'll continue our impeded swimming racing right on our vacation… And I'll sure beat you this time Syao!" Sakura had an evil laugh.

"You wish!" Syaoran smirked confidently.

"Okay, this is enough… Say "o".." Sakura instructed as she held a spoon filled with oatmeal on her hand and thrust it forward to Syaoran's mouth. The latter blushed shamefully.

"Sakura, stop it… I'm not a child anymore you know… I can feed myself already!" He grunted mortified but his answer was just her sweet giggle.

"Don't worry, it's alright… Don't you just like it that you're my little baby wolf…"

He blushed ten shades of red. "Quit it Saks! I'll eat all of those you've prepared! Just don't call me your baby again! It sucks!"

Sakura chuckled once more. "Okay my baby… Open up… Here goes your food…"

'Darn it! Why is she feeding me and calling me her baby, but the way she calls me that name seems to sound so perfect… Ewww! What the heck am I thinking!'

---------

"Yumiko, would you please quit it! You've been walking around for half an hour now and you're really annoying me!" Machiko blurted out. Yumiko smiled innocently and sat down besides her best friend.

"Just in time you've stopped me… I've already come out with a perfect plan…"

"What perfect plan is that you're talking about?" Machiko questioned bewilderedly.

Yumiko smirked.

"A plan to ruin the asshole's weekend vacation…" She had that evil laugh.

"What?"

"Surely Sakura would be spending the vacation with her ever-loyal friend Daidouji and her boyfriend Hiirigazawa… And certainly, Syaoran would be coming with them… I'll just have to make a way for her to just stay at home and relax the entire vacation." She had her devious eyes flaring.

"If Sakura won't be able to come, surely Syaoran won't come to…"

"Yeah, I know that and that's part of my plan… If Syaoran would just stay in town, certainly he'll be bored at home and will go out… And that's my chance to have a private time with him without that asshole Kinomoto messing around…." The redhead had that evil laugh.

"Whatever Yumiko… But if ever you'll get busted or what, I'm out of that!…"

------

_**Author's Notes:** So… Chapter 5 ends here… Sorry if it's too short… What do you think? It is boring? I'm just not that happy with this chapte either… I'm much focused on the next chappie… Heehee! . Gomen! But I do hope you guys enjoyed it… Please review! _

_In case you guys are wondering, they are given a three day weekend… _

_Coming up: Chapter 6 – Accident… Stupid redhead moron! Arggh!_

_**+Lady Raiah+**_


	6. Accident

**_We Belong_**

_**Chapter 6 – Accident**_

-------

Rain continued to pour down on the earth as massive gray clouds soared towards the dark sky. The huge raindrops were sent rapidly down towards the ground, splashing into tiny droplets that seemed like little crystals. It had been a week since the rainy days started and Syaoran is back to being the strong and energetic one after resting three whole days. Thanks to his personal nurse---his best friend who stayed and took care of him all along. Their weeklong vacation will be held two weeks from now, and now they are on their way to buy stuffs for the upcoming leave. Tomoyo and Sakura always keep everything organized a week ahead before the event.

"Ahhh…" Syaoran yawned, slouching further into the seat of the car. "Why do I have to go with you guys when I can just sleep at home… You don't really need me for shopping, you know how much I hate waiting…" He murmured lazily.

"Yah, you're so right little descendant… We should've stayed at home and played video games instead…" Eriol agreed, taking a glance at his girlfriend who is just beside him and then focused his gaze back on the road as he was driving. Tomoyo and Sakura just both giggled triumphantly.

"Well, why didn't you told us earlier? Not now that we are here already…" Sakura said in a playful tone that was followed by Tomoyo's pestering laugh. The lads just glared at them with that annoyed expression while the lasses snickered in a more irritating way as they stepped out of the car.

Tomoyo swept her lips to Eriol's then smiled. "Just wait for us okay. We won't be that long, hopefully…" She mumbled sweetly. Eriol just nodded his head while slowly letting go of her hand.

Sakura on the other hand pinched Syaoran's cheek, irritating him more. "Don't you ever dare leave okay! Just stay here in the car and wait till I get back!" She frightened him. Syaoran glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, just be careful, you clumsy monster! Or else you'll end up rupturing the entire mall." He smirked. Sakura stared deadly at him before banging the car's door closed.

She and Tomoyo sauntered to the main entrance with their umbrellas on since the weather isn't still that pleasant. Syaoran and Eriol watched them go until they finally disappeared.

"Uhhh… They are both so annoying…" Syaoran grumbled, completely lying on the backseat of the car with his arms resting under his head.

"Yah, you said so… But life will sure be boring if they weren't in it…"

Syaoran chuckled. "You said it, girls and their stuffs really pisses me off but at the same time it's so much fun being with them…"

"If that's what you suppose, then why don't you get a girlfriend? See, if you really think that having a girl is fun, then why not have one?" Eriol questioned, a simper visible in his lips as he adjusted his glasses so he can see clearly what Syaoran's reaction would be.

"Well, I don't think I really need a girlfriend you know, especially that not all girls are fun to be with. Having Sakura is just perfect for me…" The chestnut haired responded nonchalantly with his eyes closed. Eriol's raised his eyebrow.

"But what if Sakura gets a boyfriend, you'll lose her for sure…"

Syaoran gaped, his eyes automatically flapped open. "No! I don't think that Sakura has any plan of having a boyfriend! And as for me, being her best friend, I won't just let any wooer out there come any closer to her… " He squawked angrily. Eriol noticed the sudden shift of mood and his sudden outburst. He just smirked.

"Oh well, she might not have any plans for now, but maybe, in the future she will…"

"Darn! What the heck are you thinking! Will you just shut your disgusting mouth up since you're not making any sense at all!" Syaoran shrieked really irritated. He glared at Eriol before fluttering his eyes closed again.

"Oh, so you don't wanna talk about that… I see…" Eriol chuckled slightly, his voice in a pestering tone. Syaoran clenched his hands into fists and was about punch his cousin but before he can, Eriol got out of the car.

"I'll get some coffee for the both of us, just wait here…" Eriol left immediately.

Syaoran hurriedly stood to sit right after Eriol left him. 'Well, he's very right about that… What if Sakura gets a boyfriend, she will surely forget about me and would no longer spend time with me…' He sighed and contemplated for seemed like half an hour.

"Darn, what took that stupid Hiirigazawa so long?" He looked out the window beside him to check on his cousin but found no nearby coffee shop in that direction. He crawled to the other side of the car to check on the opposite window but as he was creeping, his hand landed on one vibrating thing that took him aback.

"Crap, what's that?" He giggled to himself upon realizing that the thing was just Sakura's cell phone. Sakura's cell phone… His amber orbs had that avenging sparkle and his lips had that evil grin. He hastily flipped her phone open and started searching it…

After 30 more minutes…

Eriol ran as fast as he can towards the car as the tiny pour out of water from the sky turned into big droplets. He stepped in and handed Syaoran his cup of coffee.

"It was too crowded in there and I even had to wait for… Wait a minute, what happened to you?" Eriol asked bewilderedly, looking at his cousin confused. "What the heck is wrong with you Syaoran-kun? You look like crazy smiling to yourself."

Syaoran chortled, making Eriol a lot more confused. "Freeze, couz… Nothing happened, it's just that I found Sakura's cell phone in here… She left it…"

"And so? What's with that?"

"Hmmnn… Nothing really, I just found a lot of my pictures in it and I even found the video of our first soccer game. All saved in here." He enunciated, playing with her phone and still having that delightful smile. Eriol sweatdropped.

"So, that's it?"

"Yup…"

Eriol's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh, love can really make a person insane…" He shook his head off.

"What did you just said?"

"Nothing!"

"Careful Sakura…" The lads haven't even noticed the two girls coming. Tomoyo guided her cousin to the backseat of the car, aiding extra-care with the latter's right foot. Sakura gently sat in, slowly folding her leg and laying her right foot on the seat. Tomoyo then hopped on the car and sat beside the driver's. Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other, both having that worried look.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to your foot?" Eriol managed to ask. Syaoran moved closer to her, offering his cup of coffee to Sakura.

"Sakura sprained her ankle." Tomoyo answered the previous question as she eyed at Eriol with anxiety visible on her ghostly face.

"What! What the heck happened, Sakura? I told you to be careful didn't I?" Syaoran shrieked uneasy. Sakura smiled slightly at him.

"I'm fine. It wasn't my fault at all, it was a mere accident." She explained meekly.

"Yah, she's right… It's that beef-headed mysterious girl's fault!" Tomoyo started aggravated. "Well, that imbecilic girl was on a hurry that she didn't even noticed us on the way that she "accidentally" yanked Sakura hard that she almost fell on that fountain, but oh well she managed to balance herself but unfortunately, she wrenched her ankle." Tomoyo said exceedingly, she was apparently exasperated.

"Chill out, Tomoyo-chan, I'm fine… You know me, this single fracture can't stop me from going to our vacation… And besides, I have Syaoran here with me… He would carry me everywhere I go… Right Syao-kun?" She chuckled reassuringly. Tomoyo hushed down and managed to smile at her cousin and Eriol did the same.

"Of course I'll be your guide!" Syaoran acknowledged. "I'll do that in exchange for taking "a lot" of pictures of me and for recording "my" very first soccer game…" He continued, emphasizing on some words. Sakura's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed.

"Why you idiot, AHHHH!"

-------

_**Author's Notes:** Heehee! That's all for the sixth chapter… I'll update as soon as I can… Arigatou gozaimasu to all readers and reviewers of this little story of mine… Please keep those reviews coming… Just simply press that purplish button down there… Heehee! _

_Coming up: Chapter 7 – Under the Moonlight --- And the stars sparkled so splendid and as the sky continued to darken, two beautiful figures mingled there with endless laughter, under the moonlight…_

_**+Lady Raiah+**_


	7. Under the Moonlight

**We Belong**

_**Chapter 7 – Under the Moonlight**_

--------

"I wonder how our lovely children are doing… Tomoyo just celebrated her year anniversary with Eriol and he's such a good guy…"

"You're very right about that Sonomi… I wish Sakura had a boyfriend too…"

"Don't worry Nadeshiko, she already has one… Maybe not officially but more like one…"

"I just love what you've said Yelan! I wish that they could finally realize their true feelings so they could be engaged as soon as possible!"

"Cheers!"

---------

"So, did your plan worked out?"

"Of course it did… That asshole just fractured her ankle. Surely their plan of going out of town would be, unluckily, postponed… Too bad…" The redhead moron said sarcastically.

"Don't party yet, Yumiko. You aren't still sure about that…"

"Shut up! Don't ruin my happiness… I'm very sure that she can't make it… I'll finally have a chance with Syaoran, just as I planned… evil laugh"

--------

Sakura sat in the plump cushions located in her veranda with her legs outstretched, the other one bundled with bandage. She felt the cold breeze plashing through her as she gazed at the vast mauve sky. The night was just very peaceful, soothing, tranquil.

"Hey, kaijuu! Can I come in?" A piercing annoying voice and a sharp blow from her door disturbed and worst, nettled her.

"Arrghh! It's that baka!" She grumbled to herself. "I. Am. Not. A. KAIJUU! Leave me alone! I hate you!" She shrieked loud, very loud enough for the one in the door to hear.

Syaoran laughed to himself. "Hey, what's with the outburst? So, you're still mad about that cell phone thing huh?" He said in a teasing voice that made the lass angrier.

"Why you! Arggg! That's my private property so you have no right to.. Argg! Just leave me alone and drop dead!"

He burst into total laughter. "Hey, wait a second… Isn't it you, my dear tomboy, who first searched my phone without permission? But, did I ever got mad at you this much?"

"Uhh… Hmm… Hai, I guess so…" She pouted. "Fine, you can now come in…"

Syaoran stepped inside her room having that victorious smirk. Sakura just pouted even more. He walked towards the veranda where she is presently sitting and perched down beside her.

He ruffled her auburn hair. "Hey, gomenasai if I pissed you off that much" He winked and smiled cutely at her.

Sakura slightly smiled back and nodded. "Fine then, you're forgiven…" A pointed, keen look was given to him. "But, whatever you're thinking, snap out of it! I just recorded your game because I love soccer and you know that! Another thing, I captured all those pictures for future purposes, if ever I'll need to blackmail you, I could use some of those pictures you know…" She explained defensively. Syaoran raised his eyebrow at her with a smirk smeared across his lips. Sakura glared at him.

"Yah right, you said so… So were quits eh? Wait a sec, Sakura how the heck did you get here? You're in a sprained condition right?"

"Oh well, this injury can't stop me from going anywhere I want and besides I am…"

"Darn, please quit your stupidity. Onegai! Look, I don't want your injury to become much worst than it already is. For goodness sake Sakura, you must take care of that foot of yours!" He shrieked aggravated. Sakura gulped.

"Okay… Fine, gomen!" She chuckled. "Don't worry, I can still go to our vacation you know…"

"What's funny? This has nothing to do with that darn vacation or whatever that is, this is something about you and your condition!"

"Okay, I'm sorry Syao-kun… It won't happen again, promise!" She embraced his arm and looked up at him.

"Of course it won't cause I'll be watching over you…" He glared at her. Sakura just blinked, having that innocent look. He rolled his eyes and slightly smiled.

Silence interrupted between them as the sky darkens even more. Sakura leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder while she watched the stars glimmer so lively like tiny little crystals in the sky. He just smiled, staring at her beautiful face with the moonlight reflected on her cheeks.

"Sakura…"

"Hai?"

"Uhhh… Uhmm…There's something I wanna ask you… Would you mind?"

"Go ahead…"

"Umm… Hmmm… I'm just wondering, do you have any plans of getting a boyfriend? You know, entering a relationship… Like—that." He asked, curiosity visibly seen in him. Sakura got up from his shoulders, cocked to him and smiled.

"Of course I do… Every girl does…" She gave a quick and very sure response. Syaoran gasped, a bit surprised of her answer.

'That was fast…' He thought. "You mean, you really are getting a boyfriend? As in, now?"

"Hmmm…. Yup, I'm getting a boyfriend certainly. But I guess now is not the right time." She answered nonchalantly. Syaoran puffed up, satisfied of her answer.

"Why is that so?"

Sakura grinned at him and rested her head back on his shoulders. "Because, I'm very contented with my life today. Especially having you around, I guess I don't really need a boyfriend right now, you will do…" He smiled in delight, leaning his head on top of hers.

"Sakura… I feel the same way too… I'm happy to know that you're still mine, you're still my cherry blossoms…"

"Yah right, and you're still my dear Little Wolf…"

"Yeah, tomboy monster!"

"Oh yeah! You idiot, dummy, jerk, baka, psycho!"

"Clumsy nincompoop!"

"Moron buffoon!"

_And the stars sparkled so splendid and as the sky continued to darken, two beautiful figures mingled there with endless laughter, under the moonlight…_

-------

_**Author's Notes:** So that's it… Chap. done! So far, this is my favorite chapter! Heehee! . I just love the first and last part of it… Reviews!!! _

_Coming up: Chapter 8 – On the Trip _

_**+Lady Raiah+**_


	8. On the Trip

**We Belong**

_**Chapter 8 – On the Trip **_

------------

It was mid-afternoon as the sun was just about to set. Sakura's condition has improved a lot in a short time period. Why wouldn't it be when she's lying in her bed for the past five prolonged days? The heck, she's very bored. She was banned from going to school and from going out from her beloved room, which is now a dungeon for her. She wasn't even allowed to get her feet off the bed and to the ground. It was like she was imprisoned warded by a very strict draconian.

"Sakura, all your things are packed up for our vacation tomorrow." Syaoran informed as he settled the numerous luggage in the wall near her bed. He plopped beside her, relaxing a little bit.

"Thankies!! I don't know what I'll do without you…"

"Yah right, quit those sweet nothings of yours…" He grinned, eyeing at her from the corner of his eyes. She glared at him, having that puppy-dog pout of hers again.

Syaoran chuckled, "Tomboy, you really think that you're cute with that look?" He simpered. Sakura stared even deadly at him and tried to scowl but no matter how hard she does, it still looks like a pout. He giggled.

"How many times have I told you that I. AM. NOT. A. TOMBOY!!"

"Prove it…"

"Oh yeah!! Just wait till the homecoming night right after our weekend leave and there you'll see me blossom!!" She had those dreamy sparkling eyes with her hands cupping her soft cheeks. "And I assure you, I'm going to be the prettiest girl on that party…" Syaoran just smiled to himself.

"Well, that's a very unreachable dream for you… How could you be so sure that you'll look good wearing a gown when you haven't tried one before? And Sakura, have you just forgotten? You're a monster and monsters have hairy legs and chests right?"

"Argghh!!" Her smile diminished into a sigh, a very hurt and disappointed sigh that is. She glanced at him and rolled her eyes. "You're very harsh Syaoran!! How could you possibly say that to me, your best friend?!"

He abruptly leaped from lying and sat besides her, embracing her snug. "Hey Sakura, don't take it seriously. I'm just joking you know…" She just snubbed him.

"Hey, are you really mad at me? That's merely a joke, don't be so upset…"

"Yah right, I understand… I am not mad after all; I'm just a bit---… Ohh, never mind that, I'll rest now…" She posted a smile on her lips before laying her back onto her bed and completely tucking herself in. Syaoran slapped his forehead as he shook his head off.

"Now I can consider myself a real jerk!!" He scolded himself.

"Hey, but don't dare dance with me that night okay?" Sakura whispered stubbornly, her words with real meaning.

"Sure! Whoever told you that I'm dancing with you huh? You might not even know how to dance…" He whispered back in again, a teasing, irritating tone. Sakura bit her lips in anger, her cheeks flushing. She poked him hard.

"That's it! Get out of my room now!!! Scram!!"

"Oh no!! She's turned into a monster again!! How awful!!" He guffawed annoyingly as he leaped from her bed and dashed out of her room. She lulled herself and lolled her body back to her malleable bed.

"He's such a jerk, a psycho, an idiot," A single tear fell from her orb. "But mostly he's numb and insensitive!!" She whined to herself. "And he is Syaoran Li, my best friend… my one and only…"

--------

It was a bright and beautiful morning though the sun hadn't appeared yet. The birds chirped a very sweet melody and the cocks crowed once at a time signaling the start of one new day.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Sakura-chan… I missed her so much…" Tomoyo peeped cheerily as she prepared her camera. Eriol shook his head off with a grin.

"But Tomoyo-dear, you just saw her yesterday remember?" Eriol was driving their way to Sakura and Syaoran's place with Tomoyo besides her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" Eriol raised his brow at her while she just giggled. Soon enough, they've reached and parked along the Li and Kinomoto mansion.

"What are those two doing in here?? With a van?? With numerous luggage on the back compartment? What does this mean??" Yumiko panicked as she hid behind the bushes in front of the Li and Kinomoto mansion. Machiko covered the redhead's mouth with her calloused hand as she was also stopping her from attacking the mansion.

"Freeze out Yumiko or else we'll end up in prison, you featherhead freak!!!"

"Maybe they're just dropping by to say their farewells to the asshole and to my Syaoran…" Yumiko managed to calm herself back. "What the?" She narrowed her gaze on the back part of the car, puzzled.

It was Eriol helping Wei up to load the other numerous luggages (now of Syaoran and Sakura) at the back compartment of the van.

"Ohhh… Maybe those two just left other luggages at Syaoran's care and probably would take it before leaving… Yeah that is…" Yumiko smirked to herself as everything was going the way she planned it to be. Machiko is still holding her tightly.

Shortly, Sakura stepped in out of the mansion, her walk still a bit unbalanced but obviously much better. After her came in Syaoran, carrying her handy bag and two pillows both on one arm while the other was wrapped on Sakura's waist for support.

"What the heck?!! How could she possibly make it?! Arrgghh!!" Yumiko wailed mortified, clasping her hands into fists. She was apparently fuming with mixed emotions of embarrassment, exasperation and dereliction She was about to attack again but Machiko grab a hold of her.

"Stop it stupid!!" Machiko whispered in gritted teeth.

"NO!!! SAKURA, YOU ASSHOLE!!! YOU'LL CHALK UP MORE OF ME!! JUST WAIT AND SEE!!!"

Sakura and Syaoran soon got on the car. Sakura occupied the seat next to the window while Syaoran sat besides her, nesting the pillows and Sakura's bag besides him.

"Saku-chan, I missed you so much!! Hey, Syao-kun!!"

"Tomoyo-chan!! I missed you too!! Konnichiwa Eriol-kun!!"

"Oh, there they are again, acting like they haven't seen each other for years…" Syaoran grunted.

"Yah, you said it…" Eriol added up.

They started speeding up, away from the mansion and of the fuming redhead's sight. They passed through Tomoeda High, Rika's house, Naoko's place, Chiharu's home, and Takashi's residence and now, they are out of town.

Sakura gazed out the window, as she was deep in thoughts. It had five months since she last saw her brother and father and weeks since she last saw her mom and aunt (Syaoran's mother). Fujitaka and Touya just visit during holidays and special occasions due to a lot work and the heck, she misses them a lot. She's very close to them and especially to Touya. Yeah, he teases her a lot but he also loves her very much. Glad Syaoran is always there for her. Yes, Syaoran---her Syaoran…

She was snapped out of deep thinking when Syaoran gently cocked her head and leaned it on his shoulder, his arm snaked around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She eyed up at him surprised.

"Syaoran?"

"I just saw you yawning too much… So go rest here in my shoulder, it's free… And by the way, gomenasai for what I've said last night… Saks, I know that you'll be the prettiest girl and would probably be my partner… I should have your first dance…" He smiled down at her and winked. Sakura beamed back as she adjusted her position on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. She grabbed one of their pillows and embraced it, dozing herself to sleep. Syaoran just stared at her, stroking her auburn hair back and forth. He caught himself smiling like crazy again.

'Sakura…'

Tomoyo and Eriol both peeked on them by the mirror and both smirked.

"Look's like this vacation will really help these two…" Tomoyo whispered very softly.

"Yeah… I guess my couz will finally realize what is in his heart…" Eriol whispered back.

The lovers both had that mischievous glint in their eyes and a shrewd grin in their lips.

--------

_**Author's Notes:**__ So there it goes!! Hope you liked it!! . Arigatou to all who reviewed for the previous chapters!! I'm very grateful to all of you for spending time reading this story of mine… Arigatou gozaimasu!!_

_Coming up: Chapter 9 – Arrival… Here goes their arrival at the Paradise Island…_

_**+Lady Raiah+**_


	9. Arrival

**We Belong**

_**Chapter 9 – Arrival **_

-----------------

It had been a long trip for them. Sakura slept all the way on Syaoran's shoulder while Tomoyo and Eriol enjoyed the trip on their own way and after what seemed like forever, they finally reached their destination---The Paradise Island. It was a very famous place complete with all one could ever dream of a perfect vacation house.

"That was an exhausting trip…" Syaoran grumbled as he exercised his shoulder and his neck. He walked forward to the bed near the wall and plopped himself onto it.

"Kawaii!! This place sure is wonderful…" Sakura screeched in mid-air as she was standing near the huge sliding window near the veranda part of their huge condo-like room.

"Tomo-chan, what do you think of---.. Tomoyo?" She was cut off when she saw no sign of her cousin in the bedroom. Tomoyo and Eriol were just with her and Syaoran a minute ago in that huge bedroom but they just disappeared out of the blue.

"Where could they be?" She left the previous room confused and headed to the mini living room. "Tomo---…" She was taken aback with what she saw. It was Tomoyo perching on Eriol's lap, facing him and they were kissing passionately. Eriol was hugging Tomoyo around the waist. Sakura covered her mouth loosely and slowly walked the opposite way pretending she saw not a thing.

She huffed and puffed when she reached the room she was from before, walking back and forth as if pondering. 'Oh gosh!! That was intense!! But, I didn't mean to see them doing that… Why am I acting so weird at all, it wasn't the first time I actually saw them like that… And to th--…' She was jerked out of her thoughts when she heard Syaoran screaming at her.

"SAKURA!!!"

"Hey! Why are you shouting at me like that!! Darn, were just in the same room!!" She shrieked back, her hands on her waist and her emerald orbs blazing.

"Well, I've been calling you for about the hundredth time now and you aren't paying attention!!"

"Really? Gomen!!" She rubbed the back of her head and sweatdropped. "What is it that you want?"

"C'mon over here… I'll just ask you something…" He instructed, signaling her to come forward to his bed. Sakura slowly traipsed to where he is lying and bent down in front of him, waiting for his said question.

"Wha---Ahhh!!" She shrilled as Syaoran pulled her by her waist causing her to fall on bed besides him. He abruptly enwrapped her petite waist with his muscular arms and placed his leg on top of hers. Sakura pouted as she shrugged off of his clasp but later gave up since there's no way she can escape his grasp on her body.

"Just stay with me alright?"

"But I wanna go swimming now!!"

"Chill out, we've got plenty of hours so why not rest for a while…"

"Rest?! I already overslept during the entire trip and now you're asking me to rest again? Just let go…" She pleaded.

"No way! I'm sleepy since I've watched over you the entire trip so you owe me one! And now I'm asking you to stay with me and you can't refuse that!! Besides, there aren't extra pillows so I need a thing to hug…" Syaoran opposed with his eyes closed while pulling Sakura's body much closer.

'Crap, my excuse sure is stupid.' He thought.

"Who the heck told you to watch over me huh? And for your information, we've got lots of extra pillows remember?!" She raised her eyebrow at him as she poked him hard.

Syaoran could only smile, innocently. "I just like to watch over you… And another thing, I like to hug you rather than those pillows."

Sakura pouted without a choice. "Fine then…Go to sleep and relax…"

"And you?"

"I'll watch over you this time…" She grinned at him, embracing him back. He smiled gleefully to himself before dozing himself to sleep.

"You have to gather your strength for our swimming racing tonight… Hahaha!!"

"Yeah right! Whatever!"

"That sure is a good story caught on tape!" Tomoyo whispered cheerily as she was recording Sakura and Syaoran's every move. They've been sneaking on them from when they've heard Syaoran's shout and Tomoyo have caught on tape everything that happened after that.

"Oh yeah right, and I can't wait to see if their story will have a happy ending…"

"They will sure have one…" Tomoyo smiled at her beloved boyfriend.

"How about we continue ours?" Eriol had that smirked as he gently dragged Tomoyo back on the living room.

-------

The sun had now disappeared, as it was the beginning of nightfall. The Paradise Island was filled with lights everywhere, music and laughter. Everyone was having fun, as this is the best place to do so.

Stretch… Yawn… Blink…

"Ahhhhh…" Sakura yawned once more, rubbing her temples. "Oh my gosh, I slept for another 3 hours…" She pouted. She hates it when she oversleeps during daytime because she'll sure have a hard time sleeping at night and at times, she wasn't even able to sleep at all. Syaoran's arms were still wrapped on her petite waist and he was still sleeping peacefully besides her and that made her smile.

"Syao…" She whispered in his ear.

"…"

"Syao, it's time to wake up now…"

Syaoran yawned, blinked and smiled. "Okay then… Thanks for staying with me…"

"Need not to mention that! Just get up and get ready for our race!!" She challenged with a smirk as she got up from the bed. Syaoran raised his brow.

"Yeah right, just wait and see…" He rolled in bed and got up, having that ever cutest smirk of his.

Meanwhile at a restaurant near the beach…

"Oh my gosh, this lasagna sure is good!! I bet Sakura-chan would like this too…" Tomoyo shrieked cheerily as she munched her food slowly.

"Oh yeah, where are those two? It's already dinner time and yet they haven't even left the room…" Eriol questioned, looking around the place in search for Sakura and Syaoran.

"Don't you worry dear, they'll be here soon eno---Oh, there they are!!" Tomoyo pointed at the two figures walking together as if searching. Eriol stood from his seat and wave his hands at the two, signaling them to come over.

Syaoran, who is wearing a black swimming shorts topped up with a white shirt and a towel wrapped around his neck, saw his cousin waving up at them. He held Sakura's hand and dragged her towards Eriol and Tomoyo's table. Sakura is wearing her new swimsuit under her white dress that reached up to her thighs and her hair was clamped in a pony. They hurried to their cousins and joined them in the table.

"You're both going for a swimming tonight?" Tomoyo asked cheerily.

"Yep, more of a swimming race I suppose… Want to come to?" The auburn beauty responded with an inviting smile.

"Oh sorry Saks, but Eriol and I already planned to go stargazing at the tower tonight…"

"I see… It's alright, but you have to promise me that you'll go shopping with me tomorrow!!" Sakura winked at her cousin. Tomoyo smiled excitedly.

"I would love to!!! We'll go shopping first thing in the morning!!"

"Oh crap, there they go again…" Syaoran grumbled. "I really couldn't figure out why they are so fond of shopping when I find it very boring…"

"You said it… But they are girls, who can understand them…" Eriol agreed. "Oh before I forgot, Syao, how about we visit the bar room here in Paradise Island later tonight? I've heard that their wines here are high-class." He said exceedingly.

"Sure, I'd love to go… We haven't had a men talk for a long time now…"

"Boys, who can understand them…" Tomoyo and Sakura chorused and laughed teasingly. Syaoran and Eriol both knitted their brows at them.

"Okay, okay, enough of that already…" Syaoran interrupted their laughing. "Saks, what do you want for dinner??"

"Try this lasagna Saks, it tastes perfect!!"

"Really Tomo-chan?? Okay then… I'll have two lasagnas and a soda!!"

"Two lasagnas?? Can you handle that much??"

"Yup, Syaoran… And get me an ice shave too!!"

-------

The vast mauve sky was filled with sparkling crystals as the night went deeper. Eriol and Tomoyo came with Syaoran and Sakura to check the private pool Syaoran rented for the four of them. It was an 8 ft. deep huge pool with nice plastic flower stands surrounding it.

"So this is the private pool you're talking about huh… Well, it's pretty enormous, good enough for a racing…" Eriol looked around the place and nodded his head, satisfied.

"Yeah, I told you so! We must all go swimming tomorrow since this pool is ours for our entire stay here…"

"You've really got a good deal with this huh…" Eriol tapped his cousin's shoulder. "Good preparation for being the heir to the Li Corps…"

"Saku-chan, have you tried the swimsuit I've bought you? You promised…" Tomoyo questioned excitedly as her camera appeared out of the blue and then she started recording Sakura's every move. Sakura flushed embarrassed.

"Yep, I've tried it a few times… and I.. I…" She hesitated but decided to continue anyways, "I actually have it under this dress…" She smiled. Tomoyo screeched with joy.

"Can I please see it??" She pleaded with dreamy eyes and with her camera on. "Onegai, just one time…" She begged further. Sakura flushed and sweatdropped, she's pretty shy since it's her first time to wear a swimsuit like this. She didn't even want to wear it, it's just that Tomoyo caught her to promise to wear it.

"Okay I'll show you if you'll pro---.." Sakura was cut off when Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's wrist and dragged her out of the place. Tomoyo kept struggling off her lover's grasp but upon noticing that there's no way she could, she just smiled and waved goodbye to her cousin.

Sakura puffed. 'Saved by Eriol…' She thought to herself.

"Hey Saks!! Why are you still there? Come over here!!" Syaoran called out. He took off his shirt and laid his towel on one of the beach chairs. Sakura came running towards him and sat on one of the chairs.

"You go first… I'll just follow later, my stomach still is full from all the food I grab an hour ago… I think I have to rest for another 10 minutes…"

"Okay then, I'll enjoy myself for a while then…" Syaoran beamed at her before pitching in to the water. "Saks, the water's warm, just fine for our race…"

"Ohhh!!! Really??" She got over-excited then again… "Okay then, I'm feeling much better now, I'll join you right now…" She screeched excitedly.

"Wait a second, you fool!! You're still wearing your dress idiot!!" He laughed, watching her as his wet hair settled gracefully on his forehead. Sakura pouted and glared at him.

"Yeah right!! I just got over-excited but I still am aware that my dress is still on, idiot!!" She shrieked irritated. Syaoran just laughed louder as he was teasingly gazing at her. She rolled her eyes.

Soon enough, she slowly pulled her dress-off, revealing her two-piece swimsuit. Syaoran automatically stopped laughing, his attention completely focused on her, on her perfect beauty Sakura completely had the dress off of her and laid it softly on one chair.

"She's so damn beautiful…" He whispered to himself as his gaze was still locked on her.

It was her, his best friend, wearing a pair of emerald swimsuit that matched her light skin perfectly. Her elegant figure so flawless and she had such nice long legs. Yeah right, they've been together since history but he never got to see her remotely naked like this before… and now that he has, he can't just do a thing but to be captivated by her.

Sakura gently pulled the laced rubber off her hair, gracefully freeing and laying her silky auburn tresses on her shoulders. She blandly wiggled her head, her mane now in rhythm with the breeze of the wind. She smiled at him.

And that smile, that perfect smile gave him a painful pounding in his chest. "What is this," he asked… "What is this? Could this be what they call love?"

-------

_**Author's Notes:**__ Sorry for the slow update, I'm getting a writer's block lately, but I promise to finish this story no matter what! And I will try my best to update soon… Hope you've enjoyed this!! Arigatou!! ._

_Coming Up: Chap. 10 – Sure_

_**++Lady Raiah++**_


	10. Sure

**We Belong**

_**Chapter 10– Sure **_

-----------------

And that smile, that perfect smile gave him a painful pounding in his chest. "What is this," he asked… "What is this? Could this be love?"

"Hello!! Earth to Syaoran please!!" Sakura rapidly waved her arms on him and did funny actions to catch to his attention but it seems like he was into some kind of a spell. "Syao, wake up!! What happened to you?!" She screamed. Getting really annoyed about being ignored.

"Why you! You're acting like you don't see me, now how about this!" She leaped above him, finally catching his attention and bringing him back to reality. He caught Sakura's body right on time and then they both plunged into the water. He was totally allured by her on top of him and he can't help but blush, and after what seemed like the longest time for him, they finally floated up.

"So, you awake now? Or are you still out of this world?" She laughed her wits out.

"Stop laughing, nothing is funny!" He nervously grumbled, averting Sakura's face that is very close to his.

"There is something funny, and that's you!" She laughed even more. "You look so dumb back there Syao. What are you dreaming about? C'mon don't be shy…" She provoked with a shrewd grin.

"Shut up Saks!" He shrieked before turning his back and swimming away from her.

Sakura pursed her lips, trying to stop her laughing and feeling a little guilty. "Hey Syao, where are you going, I'm just kidding!"

Syaoran ignored her and hurriedly got out of the pool. He walked through the chairs, took his towel and dried himself up. Sakura, feeling really convicted, hastily swam to get out of the pool but before she can make the first step out, Syaoran leaned down to her and smiled, "I'm not mad okay," he blushed, "I'll just go get a drink for us, so wait for me here okay Saks?!" He winked.

"Uh? O-kay!!" She mumbled. 'Weird uh, what's the matter with him?'

--------------------

It's only a couple of hours before midnight but the island is still so alive. The beach bars were all peppy with different bands playing, incredible fireballers, and dancers all over. Everyone in the island seems to be having a lot of fun, well almost everyone, but not Syaoran…

He walked through the sandy shore, hands jammed on pockets and gazing through the dark sky. 'Darn it, what the heck is this feeling! Do I love Sakura? Am I really feeling something towards my best friend?! Darn it, what would mom and aunt think about this, what would Sakura think about this! Darn, darn, I'm really an idiot! '

"Syaoran-kun! Hey Syaoran!!" Eriol shouted like for the third time. Syaoran searched for his cousin after hearing his voice and rushed to the table where Eriol is sitting.

"Hi, umm, sorry for that. By the way, I thought you were with Tomoyo?"

"I am, she just went to the powder room an hour ago and haven't come back yet until now… And you, thought you were with Sakura-chan?"

He blushed at the mention of her name. "Uh, oh yeah. I just went out to buy us drinks."

Eriol noticed his sudden expression when he mentioned Sakura's name and from that, he already knew. "What's the problem, tell me. I know that there's something bothering you Syao.." He asked, adjusting his glasses and eyeing observantly at Syaoran.

Syaoran shivered at the statement. "Uh, no, nothing's wrong," He stammered, "Sakura's waiting for me, have to go." He suddenly stood up from his seat, waved his hand and was about to leave the table when he heard Eriol spoke, "You don't have to hide it, I already knew. It has something to do with Saks right?"

Syaoran gulped. 'What the heck is he up to?' He meekly walked back to his chair and huffed, "Looks like you caught me as usual."

Eriol smirked. "You can never hide anything from me. So now tell me, what are you thinking?"

"Yeah right, fine. See, something unexpected came to my realization just now and it really bothers me. I don't know how it came to my mind, I can't explain it, I just… Just felt it. It hit me right then and there and now it's making me worry and happy all at the same time. I know it's weird but at this moment I don't really care, cause I know what I felt. What I'm pointing out is that," He panted, "I… I think I'm in--uhhh, ummm," He huffed and puffed, "I think I like Sakura."

"Of course you like her, she's your best friend. I like her too, she's a very nice friend."

"No, what I mean is that, I think I like Sakura more than a friend. I think I.. I…" He blushed furiously. 'Do I really have to say this to him?' Syaoran gulped, his heart beating faster and faster, "I think I love Sakura."

"Finally!!" Eriol cheered and rejoiced.

"What do you mean?" He questioned innocently.

"You know what Syao, you've always loved Sakura more than a friend from the very beginning! You just ignored your feelings before because you were restricted with the thought that you two are the best of friends. You always protected her, you care for her more than anyone else, you're afraid to lose her, you can't live without her. Everything you feel for her has always been love."

"Wait a sec, you knew this all along?"

"Of course I knew. Everyone in school knew…"

"Nani? Then Sakura knew as well?"

"Everyone except you and Sakura…"

"You idiot, why didn't you even tell me if you already knew!"

"Are you nuts? Things like this should be discovered by your self."

"All the while I thought I'm really smart, but after what you've said, I guess I'll have to admit that I'm really an idiot." They both laughed. "You're right, I do love her so much… I'm just too foolish not to realize that…" Syaoran continued, having so much passion in his eyes. The most beautiful smile of Sakura suddenly flashed in his mind and he can't help but smile. "Now I know why I've always wanted to be with her, why I always feel mesmerized when she smiles at me, and why I always catch myself staring at her like crazy. Everything's clear to me now…"

"Yeah you're really an idiot! So what are you planning now?"

Syaoran was twitched out of thinking. He shrugged his shoulders off and had a confused look, "Plan? I do not have a plan."

"No, what I mean is that, what are you going to do now? When are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"Tell her?" Syaoran huffed. He shivered at the thought of confessing to his best friend. "Honestly, I don't really know."

"What's the problem, you can just tell her right away!"

"It's not that easy. What if Sakura doesn't love me the way I love her?" He was suddenly saddened. "Confessing to her would surely ruin our friendship and I can't live with that. And another problem is our parents. See, they've always pictured us as the bestest of friends, if ever they would find out about how I feel, they might not approve of it, and worst, they might even keep us away from each other." Syaoran explained.

"You must be positive Syaoran. Aunt Yelan would surely be happy to know that you're in love with her most favorite girl in the world and I'm sure that Nadeshiko-san would be happy as well knowing that her most favorite guy in the world is in love with her daughter. So, there's no problem with them, that's for sure. Sakura is the only problem for now because you don't know how she feels for you." Eriol patted Syaoran's shoulder and said reassuringly.

Syaoran felt a little relieved with what Eriol has said. He smiled, "Yeah right, I must be positive." He continued, "Mom and aunt would understand, and as for Sakura, I think I would have to wait for the perfect time to tell her how I feel. I just have to make her feel how special she is to me for now. Well, guess I have to say this to you couz, arigatou gozaimasu!"

"You're welcome. I guess you have to get back to the pool already, Sakura might be really mad by now." Eriol simpered after glancing on his watch.

Syaoran gasped. He was jerked out of his current thinking and his heart pounded much faster than it has before. "Darn you Eriol, why haven't you told me earlier! I've been out for 45 minutes now!" He shivered. 'I'm dead!'

----------

"Tomoyo dear, what took you so long?" Eriol grunted.

Tomoyo sat beside her boyfriend and embraced him. "Gomenasai Eriol dear, I had to go back to our room because I forgot my comb. Sorry…" She sweetly apologized and cutely smiled.

"No big deal." Eriol grinned. "This is the big deal, I have a news that would surely make you happy…"

"Really? About what? What is it?"

"It's about our cousins…" Eriol smirked, having that triumphant glow in his eyes. Tomoyo knew already what was going on inside his mind and excitedly sat back and listened…

--------

Sakura trampled through the sandy shore. She was soaking wet with her towel wrapped around her shoulders and her hair was all messy. Her eyes were blazing and her cheeks were fuming red. "Where the heck could that jerk be?" She searched around the bars and sea stores but found no sign of him there. She continued walking, getting even annoyed as time passes by.

Meanwhile…

"Shoot, have to hurry, hope she's still there…" Syaoran ran through the crowd. He is carrying two sodas and he was sweating really hard. He felt relief when he finally reached the pool they rented. But unfortunately, he found it empty. He gulped. "I'm dead!" He ran as fast as he can and proceeded straight to their hotel.

He waited patiently as the elevator slowly ascended. 'Where could she be? Darn, I hope she's not mad…' He dashed through the hallway of the 7th floor and rushed to their room, quietly opened the door and stepped in. He left the sodas on the table and slowly walked through the bedroom door. He peeked in and gingerly entered. "Oh great, she's not yet here… Then where could she be?"

Back on the beach…

Sakura, tired of walking and hungry, decided to take a meal alone. She entered a store on the farthest end of the beach where only a few people were eating. She ordered a cheeseburger, fries, Coke, sundae and salad. Her anger had cooled down a bit but she still feels irritated. Once her orders had arrived, she started eating.

'Oh that stupid Syaoran, how could he ditch me like that. Maybe he is enjoying his time by now with some saucy girl out there. That freak, he could've at least told me that he's not enjoying my company!' She chewed her food hard. 'Hmmm… He's really getting on my nerves, that's it, I'm not talking to him no matter what.' She was switched out of her thoughts when a group of boys sat with her on the table.

"We assume that no one is sitting with you miss, so I guess it's okay to share the table with you." A very tall guy said after seating beside her.

Sakura raised her eyebrow, getting much annoyed. "Hai, no one is sitting with me and I prefer no one to." She responded, glaring deadly at the guy on her right.

"Oh, looks like she's not so happy with your company Kai." The two other guys sitting in front of her chorused, teasing the guy with black orbs besides Sakura. The latter just smiled.

"You know miss, I like girls who play hard to get. How about I invite you on my room tonight? What do you think?"

Sakura clenched her hands into fist, stood up and pounded her hands on the table. "What the heck do you think of me, you ugly fool! You expect me to go with a freaky monkey like you?" She shrieked really aggravated.

The two other guys laughed their wits out. "Heard that Kai? This girl just called you a monkey!!"

"You don't have to repeat what she said you two fools! Shut your mouths up!!" The guy shamefully yelled at his friends. He grasped Sakura in the wrist and pulled her out of the small restaurant.

"Where the heck are you taking me? Let me go, you freak! I said let go of me!" Sakura struggled hard from Kai's grasp but she failed to. Kai pulled her hard, dragging her to the empty shore. Kai pushed her down the sand and laid her there helplessly.

"I've never seen such a beautiful face like yours…" He caressed her shoulders. "You'll make a very lovely wife… I'll sure be the happiest guy in the world if I could spend just this night with you…." Kai smirked, his eyes fiery and feral.

"Let go of me, help!! Please, help me!" Sakura struggled, but no matter how hard she tried, she still failed to. Kai tightly held her wrists above her head as he was above her, cornering her in his legs. He pulled her towel off, revealing her remotely naked body. She shivered in fear as tears started welling up her orbs. Kai scoffed, leaning down closer to her body and to her face.

"Syaoran, please save me…" She cried before shutting her eyes in fear.

All of a sudden, she felt unchained. She hastily opened her eyes and was relieved; Kai was out of her sight now. She sat up and there she saw Syaoran --- his eyes unusually sharp and his face looked so scary. He seized Kai by his shirt and punched him at the face several times. Seeing Syaoran there, tears started flowing from her orbs. And a smile hovered on her lips. She felt peace from within, she felt safe and secured.

Syaoran kept on punching Kai though the latter is already bleeding. Sakura saw how serious Syaoran was and he can kill the guy anytime. Upon realizing that, she hurriedly ran to Syaoran, hugged him from the back and pulled him away from Kai. All she cares about is to keep Syaoran from getting into trouble. She clearly knew what Syaoran will be facing if by chance he killed that guy.

"Stop it Syaoran, that's enough. C'mon, let's just go back to our hotel."

"But Sakura…"

"Stop it already. I don't want you to get into trouble because of this. Besides, he hasn't done me any harm." She begged.

Syaoran somehow cooled down. He held Kai's shirt tightly and whispered something on his ear before letting him go.

"Ha--i, I---- pro---mise." Kai stuttered before running of in fear.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Sure am…"

Syaoran blanketed her with the towel and held her hand tightly into his. Silence overwhelmed the two of them as they were walking hand in hand. Sakura shivered in the mere silence and decided to speak, "Syaoran, domo arigatou gozaimasu for coming to my rescue." She said lovingly with a smile painted on her lips.

"That's my duty. I am your… best…friend after all." He responded, his voice lowering down on the last words. He looked away to the sea as he let go of Sakura's hand. "Sakura, gomenasai for leaving you in the pool earlier. I saw Eriol on my way back and I ended up chatting with him that I forgot about you. Sorry…" He said plainly, jamming his hands on his pocket and still averting Sakura's face.

'So, he's not flirting with anyone out there. That's a relief.' She smiled. She slipped her hands on Syaoran's pocket, caught his hand and pulled it out. Syaoran looked at her surprised. Sakura intertwined her fingers on his and smiled lovingly at him. She again mesmerized him; he smiled back and blushed beet red, tightening his grasp on her hand.

"You must thank me as well, for not getting mad at you for ditching me back there…" Sakura muttered as she raised her brow.

"Thank you!" He smiled. 'Everything you do makes me know how much I love you…'

"You know what Syaoran, you really came in on time. I just whispered your name then when you came to save me… That's odd…"

"Well, I don't know… but it seems like my body voluntarily moved for me, and my feet brought to where you are," He wondered, "maybe it's my instincts…" He winked at her.

"I see…" She nodded, "by the way, what did you tell that maniac guy back there?"

"Uh.. That?" He blushed, "never mind that, it's nothing…" He grinned.

-------------------------------------------------

"_Never lay a finger on my girl again or else I'll kill you right away."_

-------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Notes:**__ Hello everyone! Sorry for the very, very late update of this chapter… I have a very busy schedule now especially that I'm already in college, so please bear with me… But no worries, I will finish this story come what may… Oh, let Lady Raiah take this opportunity to express her gratefulness to her reviewers and readers out there… Thank you, thank you very, very much!!! I love you all, for you always inspire me to keep on writing!! Thank you so much!! _

_So… coming up: Chapter 11 – The Ending!! ---- oh, not yet, I'm just kidding… I'm just getting on the good part of the story!! Well, I haven't thought of the perfect title for chap11 yet but I'm planning to make the next chapter about making Sakura feel… got it? R&R!! _

_**+Lady Raiah+**_


	11. Making you Feel

**We Belong **

_**Chapter 11– Making you Feel**_

-------------------

"You two, where have you been huh? We've been waiting for you for about an hour now…" Tomoyo questioned as soon as Syaoran and Sakura stepped inside their hotel room.

"Hmm… We just, uhhh…" Sakura stuttered.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting. Saks and I just grabbed a meal on a restaurant on the farthest side of the beach." Syaoran followed up.

Sakura huffed and smiled at him. "Yeah, our racing made us really hungry so we grab some meal before going back here."

"I see!" Tomoyo smiled. She hurriedly took her camera and recorded Sakura on her swimsuit. "I've been waiting for you so that I could record you wearing the swimsuit! Wow Saks, you look so kawaii!!" Tomoyo screeched cheerily. Sakura blushed and hurriedly ran to the bathroom, Tomoyo followed right away, still holding her camera and with glittering eyes.

"Saks surely looks pretty in that swimsuit. Now I know what made you realize your feelings for her. You never seen her like that before right?"

Syaoran blushed. "Shut up, she might here you baka! Don't speak to me about that when we're with her." He whispered.

"Fine, as you wish…"

Sakura looked at the mirror, taking a glimpse of what she actually looks like wearing the swimsuit Tomoyo made. She blushed, "I can't believe I actually agreed to wear this…" She mumbled. She hurriedly took her nightclothes and changed right away.

"Hey,you don't have to be shy now… You look so pretty on that swimsuit and umm.. Sakura-chan, I'm sorry… but I'm afraid I cannot go shopping with you tomorrow. It's Eriol's fault, he insisted that we go surfing tomorrow morning and when I told him about our plan he said that he already made some…."

"Hey, hey, Tomoyo-chan… Chill out…" Sakura smiled. "It's okay, promise… You can go surfing with Eriol tomorrow and then we'll just go shopping when we get home. Don't worry, it's no big deal for me." She continued, wrapping her arms on her cousin's shoulder. "C'mon, let's go to sleep already. We need some real energy to enjoy our last day here tomorrow…"

The two girls stayed in the tiny living room while the boys change for their nightclothes inside the bedroom. Tomoyo took her bag and started preparing her things for tomorrow, while Sakura laid flat on the sofa, pondering of what just happened between her, Syaoran and that maniac guy.

Meanwhile, inside the bedroom…

"Hey couz, are you sharing the bed with Sakura tonight?"

Syaoran shook his head off.

"Why not?"

"Now that I've realized that I love her, it feels weird to do the things I used to do before. It feels different… I don't want anyone to think that I'm taking advantage of our friendship…" Syaoran explained.

---------

It was already past midnight when the four decided to sleep. Tomoyo and Eriol shared on the same bed while Sakura and Syaoran lay on separate ones.

"Good night Eriol-dear!!" Tomoyo mumbled sweetly after planting a kiss on Eriol's cheek.

"Good night love…" Eriol could only smile…

'_I don't know if it's just me, but it seems as though Syaoran is different tonight… He did not even said good night to me! Now how about that! Uh, as if I don't know him, maybe he's just having one of his mood swings… That jerk, so unpredictable…' _Sakura pondered before dozing herself to sleep.

Sensing that Sakura's already sleeping, Syaoran turned to the other side to face her. He gazed passionately on her peaceful sleeping face, he giggled to himself, '_I never thought that I would be these in love with my best friend, oh wait, let's rephrase that, how could I fail to see that I was this in love with my best friend?' _He puffed._ 'Do I really have to act different when I'm with her, if I stay close to her, will that look as though I'm taking advantage of our friendship? If I stay a little distant from her, will that build a wall between us?' _He contemplated. _'I don't think so… Why would I have to care about what others would think of me, when I know what my motives are… I am not taking advantage of our closeness, and I will never do that, so what's the matter?' _He laughed to himself. "Now I'm talking to myself, I'm really going crazy over this." He leaped from his bed, carried his pillow and transferred to Sakura's. He moved close to her and hugged her tightly.

"Nightey-night kaijuu!"

"Hey, what are doing here? You scared me!" Sakura whispered groggily, careful not to wake the other two up…

"I just wanna sleep beside you tonight…. What the problem?"

"You're being weird you know that… Uh whatever, let's just sleep already, I'm really tired."

"Yeah, it's really exhausting cause a LOT has happened today…" He grinned as he buried his head on Sakura's hair. "Good night again kaijuu…"

She smiled. "It's S-A-K-U-R-A! Ugh, never mind, good night jerk!"

_Sometimes the simplest events are the ones that really make us happy. We may not see or feel it directly, but in one way or another, these events are perfectly remembered by our hearts… _

-------------------------------

The sun was already shining so lively as its golden rays were reflected perfectly on the still waters of the sea. The wind was incredibly cold this morning so it was perfect to stay at bed.

"Ummm…" Syaoran blinked continuously until he has cleared his vision. He rubbed his temples and yawned before looking around the room. On his left was Sakura, peacefully sleeping and hugging him tightly while on his right were three empty beds cleanly fixed already. _'They're gone already? What the heck is up with those two, they never wake up earlier ahead of us… '_ He looked back on the left side again. He could just smile. He brushed the hair blocking her face and gazed at her lovingly. How he wish that he could wake up every morning like this, being very close to her. _'We'll leave early tomorrow and homecoming celebration will be up when classes resume. We'll definitely be busy with preparations, different schedules and assignments… So I really have to enjoy this special day that I could be with her…' _He thought.

He was jerked out of his current pondering when Sakura yawned and moved. He quickly shut his eyes off, pretending that he's still sleeping. Sakura stretched her arms and yawned before finally waking up. She sat up and looked around, surprised to find the other beds empty. "Eriol and Tomoyo must've gone surfing already." She rubbed her temples and looked down at the "peacefully" sleeping (more like "pretending-to-be-sleeping") Syaoran. She dropped back to bed and dug her face on his pillow.

"Now what? I can't afford wasting this beautiful day on bed!" She murmured, sighing. "Syaoran, it's time to wake up now! We've got to spend our last whole day here by having fun!! And not but lying here all day!!" She whispered, shaking Syaoran rapidly.

Not a movement, not a response. He did not paid attention.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. _'Playing deaf again huh? It's very obvious that you're already awake baka!'_ She thought. _'How about this…'_ Her eyes glittered and a smirk was formed on her lips… She leaned very, very close to his ear that he could already feel her breathing.

"GET UP LAZY JERK!" She screeched VERY _LOUD_ on his ear.

Syaoran stood up in a blink! He twitched at the piercing sound that kept on ringing in his ears. He glared at Sakura who was annoyingly faking an innocent smile while kneeling on bed. "You're really a monster! No, scratch that, you're a freaky, inconsiderate, evil monster!!!" He yelled.

"You're so mean!! You big bad wolf!" She pouted, acting innocent again.

"That won't work this time kaijuu! I'm going to enjoy this day alone! I'm not taking you with me!!" He glared at her seriously, still shaking his ear. He turned his back from her and went straight to the bathroom, slamming the door REALLY hard. Sakura shivered.

She laughed at herself, "Shoot, looks like I really irritated him." She sighed. She stood from bed and ran towards the bathroom door. She knocked softly. "Syao-kun!"

Syaoran leaned over to the other side of the door. "WHAT?"

"Gomenasai…" She softly mumbled.

"What is that again? I can't hear you!"

"I said I'm sorry!!"

"Oh…" He slowly opened the door with a smile painted on his lips and with his hand on his waist. "Good girl…"

"Yeah whatever! It's your fault in the first place for not paying attention jerk!!" She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry too!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "So… what are we going to do today?" He smiled.

"Hmmm… How about we watch a movie? They'll be playing one on the theater room! But that would be tonight, what are we supposed to do all day?" She wondered.

"Oh, leave that to me!" He winked at Sakura, and pushed her inside the bathroom. "Hurry and take a bath, we have to make the best out of today!!"

-------------------

After like an hour of getting ready, Sakura and Syaoran went out of the hotel, both excitedly looking at the very clear sky.

"Okay, Syao-kun… We'll enjoy this day together, right?"

"Hai!! C'mon let's go!!"

"But… where are we going?" Sakura questioned worriedly.

"To a place you'll surely enjoy…."

--------------------

"So what do you think are those two doing now?" Tomoyo asked worriedly, taking her cell phone from her bag and dialing Sakura's number.

"Hey…" Eriol snatched her cell phone from her and jammed it on his pocket. "I'm sure that those two must've already found a way to enjoy this day, so you don't have to worry about them! Let's also enjoy this okay dear? No calling Sakura for today…" Eriol smiled, "Let's go back to the sea now…"

--------------------

"Wow Syaoran!! This place sure is great!! The dolphins are so cute…." Sakura giggled while taking pictures of the dolphins doing different tricks on the pool.

"Told you, you'll enjoy this place…" He replied, holding his camera and taking a picture of Sakura from sidewards.

"Hmm… I noticed that you've been taking pictures of ME from when we arrived here. Maybe you've finally realized how beautiful your best friend is.. Haha.." She muttered rather proudly.

"Yeah, you can have it that way…." Syaoran smiled and looked away… _'And how I wish I could've realized that earlier… And how I wish that you're not_ _only my best friend…'_

"Show is almost over, where's our next stop?"

Syaoran winked. "To a place you'll surely enjoy…. again.."

-----------------------

"Kawaii!! I never thought that there's also this kind of museum here in Paradise Island… Yaaay, I'm so happy… Thanks for bringing me here Syao-kun!!" She smiled so lively.

Syaoran smiled back. "Yeah, this Teddy Bear museum is a new spot here in the island. I've heard it from Eriol."

"Okay, c'mon, let's go over there and take a look at those dancing teddy bears!!" She grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him towards the spot.

"Hey Syao-kun, take a picture of me with this teddy bear, and with this one, and with this one too!!" Sakura laughed out, running all over the different stands where teddy bears of various costumes and actions were beautifully positioned.

'_It's really nice to see her so happy and enjoying like this…' _He grinned to himself. "Hey Sakura, aren't you tired of running around like an obsessed kid?" He laughed.

"What? Hmmm…" She pouted. "Well, that's because I'm really enjoying my time here… You know Syaoran, you should start enjoying too you know… Don't just stand there and take pictures of my every move!" She raised her eyebrow, "You know what, I'm starting to think that you have a crush on me!" She gave him a sharp look. Syaoran gulped and blushed beet red.

"Whaa-t? Nooo –wayy!! Don't have a crush on a kaijuu like you!!" He stuttered.

Sakura laughed. "My goodness! You're really blushing, you look so like a tomato to me…"

Syaoran blushed even more. "Shut up!" He turned his back from her, and hurriedly walked away. He bowed his head down and huffed and puffed, thinking of the best way to get rid of the redness on his face. "Darn it, am I that obvious? How could she say that.. I look like a complete fool.."

Sakura run after him and hung her hands on his arm. "Hey Syao-kun, sorry for annoying you," she giggled, "but I was just joking okay? Don't take it so seriously… C'mon, how about a picture of us together…"

CLICK!

She looked at the screen of her digital camera. She giggled, "Gosh Syao-kun, you're still blushing! But you look so cute on this picture…"

"Is that a compliment?" Syaoran sighed. "Yeah right, whatever… C'mon and I'll buy you a souvenir…."

------------------

"Hey Syao-kun, this teddy bear you chose really is kawaii! Arigatou!" Sakura said before eating her food. "Running around the museum really made me hungry, good thing you already decided for us to have lunch."

"Yeah, because I know that you're already hungry." Syaoran responded. "Here, try this garlic bread, it tastes good." He said, carefully placing the bread on Sakura's plate.

"Arigatou again. You know Syao, you really know me well. You know what I feel, what I like and what I hate…." She beamed. "I won't be surprised if someday we'll end up with each other." She giggled.

Syaoran was surprised of what she just said and looked seriously at her. Sakura looked back with a questioning look.

"What? I was joking Syao… Don't be so serious there…" She pinched his cheek and giggled. "But that could be possible though…" She pondered. Syaoran just smiled.

----------

"This is the third place that you'll sure enjoy! Tararan… the ice skating rink!!" Syaoran introduced with flying colors.

"Oh my gosh! I've never been able to skate for like 3 months already. I'm so happy that you brought me here!" She shrieked cheerily and threw herself on Syaoran. She embraced him snug, "I'll say it again okay, thank you very much Syao-kun!"

He giggled and embraced her back. He pulled her away, "Yeah right, stop being so emotional now. Go and skate already…"

"Me alone? How about you?"

"I'll just stay at the shed and watch… You know that…" he paused and whispered rather softly, "I don't know how to skate."

She laughed. "Oh yeah I remember. But I won't let you just sit there while I enjoy this very day! If you don't know how to skate, then Master Sakura the expert, will teach you!! C'mon now!!"

"No thanks Sakura, I'll enjoy more if I'll just watch you here…" He shivered.

"No way Syaoran. If you're not skating then I'm not skating either!" She said seriously.

"Okay okay… C'mon now…"

---------------

"Ouch!!"

"Darn it!"

"What the--!"

"Arggg…"

"Okay, this is enough, I'm out of here! Sakura, help me skate towards the exit."

"No way. You would have to learn to skate first…. No buts! C'mon, try holding my hands and skate slowly… Okay here we go…

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey, is it just me, or is this really working?" Syaoran smiled while slowly skating hand in hand with Sakura.

"It's really working stupid!" She grinned. "Now let's try this…" Sakura took both of his hands, placed it on her waist with her hands over his.

He blushed. "Now wh—at?"

"We'll skate together like this okay?" She winked at him. And again, he could only smile.

------------------------

"Can't believe that the sun has already set…" Sakura said sadly while walking towards their hotel.

Syaoran noticed the sudden change in her expression and that made him happy. She surely enjoyed the entire day with him and he felt exactly the same. "Hmmm… You said you want to watch a movie right? How about we watch that first before we go up to our room? What do you say?"

"Perfect Syao-kun.. C'mon!"

------------------------

"Yawn… This movie is so boring…" Syaoran mumbled. He was slouching on his chair, eyes half open while eating popcorn.

"No it's not… This movie is great… I really love it." Sakura objected.

"Saks, you won't mind if I sleep right?"

"Ummm… Not really…"

"Okay then." He beamed. He took Sakura's hand, intertwined it with his and rested h8is head on Sakura's shoulder. "I'll sleep now kaijuu…"

"Yeah right, whatever."

………………………………………………………..

Sakura look down and gazed at Syaoran, already asleep in her shoulder. She smiled, _'Syaoran, thank you for making this day really happy. I…'_ She gulped, feeling an irregular thumping on her chest. "What the heck is this? What the heck am I thinking? Arggg… Sakura, just focus on the movie will you!"

--------------------------------

"Hey, it's past 9 already. Where could that two be?!" Tomoyo walked back and forth in there room, panicking a little.

"Tomoyo-dear, calm down… Maybe they've really enjoy this together that they forgot about the time… Chill out, they'll be here soon." Eriol smirked.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **So here goes Chap 11. Hope you liked it… Can't believe it, 12 pages on this chapter. If I'm not mistaken, this is the longest… Again I want to apologize for the late update. I was really busy in the past few months, so please bear with me. But my promise still stands, I'll finish this! Besides, I love this story, a whole lot… Thanks for all the readers and reviewers of We Belong!

So… coming up: Chapter 12 – don't know the title yet… But a new character will enter the story… She will help Sakura somehow…

By: Lady Raiah


	12. The New Girl

We Belong

**We Belong**

**Author's Notes:** Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and the rest of their class are section A—which is the star section. Another thing, there are 46 students in their class.

--

_**Chapter 12 – The New Girl**_

--

The cold wind breezed through the sheer white curtains of Sakura's room. They had arrived back at Tomoeda by noon. She was currently unpacking her things from her luggage when she was reminded of the souvenir Syaoran got her from the Teddy Bear museum. She reached for huge white teddy with a green laced ribbon and embraced it.

"This is so kawaii… This is the first stuffed toy Syaoran has given me ever since we were born." She reminisced. "He would always give me video games or DVD's and stuffs like that. I wonder what got into him that he gave me this.…" She giggled, embracing teddy even tighter. She was enjoying playing with her teddy that was almost as tall as her when her mobile phone suddenly rang.

"Hello. Who's this?" She greeted.

"Hey Kinomoto! This is me."

She shivered at the voice that greeted back. "Yumiko? What do you need? Why are you calling me? Where the heck did you get my number to start with?" She barked, even just hearing her voice makes her sick.

"Hey ass—I mean Kinomoto, chill out. It doesn't matter where I got your number, just listen to me for once, will you?" The voice answered back, seriously.

"What do you want?"

"Well, first, I want to apologize. I'm so sorry for all the things I've done to you, like for plotting a plan to kill you and the likes."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What? You even plotted on killing me? Why, you are such a--"

Sakura was immediately cut off before she could continue. "I said I'm sorry. Would you just let me finish before you go bursting out like that? Okay, second, I want to tell you that you'll never see me at school again. See, the principal found out I am 2 months pregnant, so I got kicked out of Tomoeda High. I just felt the need of telling you because you're the class principal to begin with."

Sakura's jaw dropped. She just doesn't know if she'll believe the other one on the line or not. "Are you serious? Who's the father?"

"Of course I'm serious. The father is none other than Syaoran." The one on the other line paused. Sakura grew outraged, she was about to burst out again when the person continued, "Freeze, I'm kidding. Do you seriously think that Syaoran will make out with me? You should have known better."

"That's not what I'm thinking. I know Syaoran would never do that even if you're the last girl on earth." She grunted.

"Yeah right. But maybe he will," She whispered softer, "if you don't exist." And continued, "To get on with what I'm saying, the father is my ex-boyfriend. See, before I even met Syaoran, there is this guy that I've been dating for like 2 years to be exact. I broke up with him when I found out that I'm seriously in love with Syaoran."

"So… you really are serious about Syao aren't you? Umm, does the father know about your condition? Are you two back together?" Sakura worriedly asked. Yeah, this girl she's speaking to is the first girl she ever hated, but at a time like this, she just can't help but worry.

"Yeah, I've really fallen for Syaoran. I mean, who wouldn't? He's all in one; handsome, wise and RICH. What can a girl ask for when _SHE'S_ got him? On the other hand, about me and my ex-boyfriend, well, we got back together eventually. He still loves me and I guess I do feel something for him still. When I told him about the situation, he was more than willing to stand up for the baby. We'll be leaving for the province tonight and we'll settle there for good."

"Really? That's good for you. You're lucky to have someone to love you the way your boyfriend does. I never thought I'd say this, but, I'm happy for you Yumiko." She mumbled.

"Umm. Thanks Sakura. So I hope you can forgive me for everything. I didn't really mean to be that mean. Goodbye for--"

"Wait. It may be a little too soon, but I forgive you already. Take care of your baby."

"I will. Oh, and one more thing, quit being stupid already. Open your eyes Sakura, you hold something dear that every other girl has always wanted to have. You are so lucky for having to hold that precious thing. Open your eyes and your heart soon enough before somebody grabs it away from you. You know what I'm talking about. Bye."

"Hey Yumiko, wait!"

TOOOT… TOOOT…. TOOOT…

Sakura flop her cell phone closed and plopped onto the bed. "What is she talking about? What is that precious thing I hold that others always wanted to have? What could that be?"

--

Another beautiful day has started. The sun was brightly shining on the vast blue sky. Syaoran sat on the driver's seat, waiting impatiently for Sakura to come out.

"I'm here already!" She screeched happily, dashing towards the green convertible. She opened the car door and sat on the passenger's seat.

"Finally." Syaoran grunted before speeding up on their way to school.

Sakura sat quietly on the car. She looked up at the sky, pondering about what Yumiko has told her. Syaoran noticed her unusual silence so he poked her on her side.

"Is something the matter Sakura?" He questioned anxiously.

Sakura turned to face him, "Nothing. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She smiled reassuringly. Syaoran just smiled back.

'_What is that precious thing?'_

--

Everyone sat quietly on their arm chairs as the teacher entered the room. "Good morning class!" Mr. Tereda greeted.

The students all rose and chorused, "Good morning sensei!"

"Okay, you may now all take your seats." He responded. "Today, I'll be dividing the class into two groups for the homecoming preparations. The first half of the class will be assigned for the stage and auditorium designs while the second half will be assigned for the food committee." He took out a paper from his blue folder and read the details for the preparation, "Our theme for this year's homecoming celebration is Royalty. So those that will be assigned for the stage and venue design, be sure to make the auditorium look formal and elegant. The first half of the class would be working with the section B. And those that will be assigned for the food committee make sure that all the foods will be fit for royalties. The second half would be working with the section C." Mr. Tereda finished.

"Oh, I hope to be on the first half." Tomoyo crossed her fingers and wished. Everyone on class started chattering, each wishing to be on the respective half that they like.

"So, Saks, which half do you, want to belong to?" Syaoran asked, jerking Sakura out of her current contemplating.

"Any group will do. But I would love to be on the first half though; I want to try designing the stage. How bout you?"

"I want to be on the group where you'll be." He said rather plainly, but it did make Sakura happy.

"Quiet everyone. Now I'm going to assign you on your respective groups." Mr. Tereda announced. "Okay, the first half would compose of all students with their surnames starting with A-K. The rest, those with surnames starting with L-Z would be on the second half. The first half would be joining the section B at the auditorium while the second half would be with the section C at Rm. 214. Any questions? None? Okay, that's it for today; you may now all proceed to your respective areas." Mr. Tereda rose from his seat and was about to leave when Syaoran raised his right hand.

"Yes Li?"

"Tereda-sensei, can you just put me on the first half?" Syaoran requested.

"Why would I do that?" Mr. Tereda inquired, raising his brow at Syaoran.

"Because most of my friends will be there, I guess I can work so much better if I get along with the people in my group."

"I'm so sorry Li, but we were instructed to divide the class in half, and unfortunately, you're the first one to be on the second half being the 23rd student alphabetically." Mr. Tereda explained, walking towards the door.

"Sensei!" Syaoran called out. "How about I switch with someone on the first half so that I can be on the first group?"

"That's not allowed Syaoran. Besides, it's far too late because I've already passed the names of the students in the first and second half to the principal. So, you have to stick to your assigned group." Mr. Tereda explained further and then left the room.

Syaoran dropped to his seat and punched his desk softly. Their classmates slowly dispersed from the classroom and headed towards their respective areas. Soon enough, only a few students were left at the room.

Eriol patted his cousin's shoulder, "Don't worry Syaoran, Takashi is on your group. You can hang-out with him." He said, pulling Yamazaki over.

"Yeah dude, we'll sure enjoy hunting foods." Takashi assured with a smile.

"That's right Syaoran, besides Chiharu, Rika and Naoko would be there too. That's not too bad." Tomoyo added up.

"Yeah, Syaoran. Don't worry." The three girls chorused. "We'll see you at Rm. 214." Chiharu, Rika and Naoko uttered cheerily before leaving the room with Takashi.

"That's alright couz. We better get going Tomoyo and Sakura, c'mon." Eriol invited, walking out of the room together with Tomoyo.

"Okay. I'll follow right away Eriol-kun!!" Sakura smiled. She bent over to Syaoran who was still perching on his chair that seem to have no plans of joining his group. She pinched his cheek.

"What?" Syaoran said with a frown. Sakura took both of his hands and pulled him up from his seat.

"Syaoran, you're acting like a kid." She giggled. "See, it's okay if you're on that group and were on the other, we can still eat lunch and go home together. This would only last for like 4 days to be exact, and after that we'll all be joined together in a class again. Stop brooding over this." She pulled him but stopped before they reach the door.

"Smile now, little wolf." She commanded, "I said smile or else we'll both stay here until dismissal." She threatened.

'_Well, I just want to be with you, be where you are, all the time..'_ He forced out a slight smile. "Okay, you better help out on your group now and I'll help out on mine." He said, winking at her and ruffling her auburn tresses.

"That's good. Darn, it's hard dealing with you, you're like a kid." She laughed. "I'm going now, see you at lunch." She walked towards the corridors, heading for the auditorium.

Syaoran watched her as she walked away from him. "Hey kaijuu!! Be careful or else you'll end up destroying the stage instead of fixing it." He smirked. Sakura looked back at him and stuck her tongue out. He could only smile.

--

"Nice to see you here Li." Ms. Kaho remarked. "Um, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure sensei." Syaoran retorted, following after the lady.

"Ummm… Syaoran, you see, we have to search for foods appropriate for the theme for this year. That's why I've decided to assign you, since you have a car of your own, to go around town in search for foods that would fit for the theme. Would that be okay with you?" Ms. Kaho inquired with a soft smile on her face.

"That's fine, no problem."

"Good. I'll partner you up with Aika Matsumaru, a student from section C. She had been in the food committee for years already so she knows a lot about the restaurants here in Tomoeda."

"But sensei, I can do it all by myself. Besides, I can ask Wei to give me a list of all the restaurants present here in town. I don't need her." He said nonchalantly.

"But I insist Li. Aika could be a big help to you. There's no need for you to consult on Wei, Aika can do. So please accept my proposal, please do it for me." Ms. Kaho begged with pleading eyes.

Syaoran can't just imagine that a teacher would be pleading to him like this, he just don't like it. "Okay sensei, I agree." He sighed in defeat. He bowed down before Ms. Kaho and was about to leave.

"And one more thing Li. Please be nice to Aika. See, she has a heart problem so she easily gets affected by the simplest things." Ms. Kaho explained. Syaoran just nodded and walked away.

--

"Hi, you are Li Syaoran right?" Aika, a girl with short gray mane and pale blue eyes inquired. She was almost as tall as Syaoran and she has a beautiful face.

Syaoran didn't even care to look. "Yeah, I'm Li Syaoran. And you're Aika Matsumaru."

"You know my name?" Aika excitedly asked.

Syaoran shook his head, "Not actually, Ms. Kaho told me." He offered his hand to her, "Nice meeting you!"

Aika shook his hand right away and smiled again. "Nice to meet you too. Can I call you Syaoran, Syaoran-kun?"

'_Such a pushover.'_ He thought to himself. "Sure. Whatever you like."

"Really? Thanks a whole lot Syaoran-kun!" Aika cheerily mumbled.

"Not a big deal. Let's start listing all the restaurants that we will be visiting." Syaoran uttered. He sat on one of the chairs and took out a pen and a paper. The gray haired girl hurriedly sat beside him and stated the names of the restaurants happily.

--

"So, I guess these are enough for now. Let's take a break first." Syaoran rose from his seat and carried his bag with him. "I'll see you here after lunch break. Goodbye." Syaoran said before walking off.

"Syaoran-kun!! Wait!" Aika followed after him.

'_Now what does she wants?'_ Syaoran grumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his head. He continued walking.

"Would you mind if I join you for lunch today?" She asked cheerily, walking besides him.

"Not really, but aren't you going to have lunch together with your friends or classmates?" He retorted obviously irritated.

"Nope. I usually eat lunch alone. So can I join you?"

"If you please."

--

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria…

Tomoyo sat between Eriol and Sakura. They are happily chatting about the meeting they had earlier with the rest of their group while munching on their foods. Sakura kept glancing at her wrist watch and to the door, waiting for her best friend Syaoran to arrive.

"What is taking him so long?" Sakura grunted, taking a piece from her cheese flavored fries. She glanced at the door again.

"Maybe that guy's on his way now. I can sense his presence already." Eriol responded with a smile, taking a bite from his sandwich. Sakura nodded and smiled again.

"So Sakura-chan, I have already designed your gown for the homecoming night! I'll start working on it tonight." Tomoyo said with glittery-eyes, imagining Sakura wearing the gown she has drawn last night. "Oh, I can't wait for the homecoming night!! I'm so excited!" She cheered.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan!! I already owe you a lot." Sakura smiled at her cousin, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about that Sakura. I will also do your hair and make-up for the homecoming celebration! So, you already have a partner? Someone asked you already?" Tomoyo inquired, taking a sip from her juice drink.

"Nope. No one has asked me yet…" Sakura responded plainly. "I don't really mind if I don't have a partner." She beamed.

"Oh Sakura-chan, that won't ever happen, I mean, Syaoran won't ever let that happen." Eriol assured, winking at Sakura. He looked over to the door and saw his cousin approaching. "Speaking of the devil, here he comes…. Wait, with a girl? Are my eyes just playing a trick on me or is Syaoran really with that girl?" He adjusted his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Tomoyo and Sakura looked over to where Eriol was looking.

"Hi guys, sorry to keep you waiting." Syaoran greeted, sitting on the chair in front of Sakura with Aika sitting besides him facing Tomoyo. "You guys finished eating already?" Syaoran questioned, eyeing confused at the three people in front of him who seemed to be all in a state of shock. _'I get it why they're like this.' _He pinched their noses. "You guys are so weird. Anyway, this is Aika Matsumaru, she is my partner in the food committee."

Aika smiled at them and waved her hand. "Hi everyone! I'm Aika Matsumaru from section C. I'm pleased to meet you!" She greeted.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol all recovered from a state of shock and all smiled at Aika. "Nice to meet you!" They chorused.

"So, you guys are fine now aren't you?" Syaoran questioned. The three nodded. "Aika, this is my cousin Eriol," He paused, pointing on Eriol, "Tomoyo, a friend of mine and Sakura, my best friend." He introduced.

"I know them already, the four of you are quite popular here in school." Aika mumbled sweetly. "Let's eat now!"

"Hai!" The three chorused.

SILENCE overwhelmed the five for like 5 minutes, no 10, I mean 23 minutes.

"So Aika, when are we going to start our task?" Syaoran broke the silence between them. Sakura watched him from the corner of her eyes as he talked to the gray haired girl.

"Ummm, Ms. Kaho said that we should start as soon as possible. She said that we can leave the school right away after class hours. I guess we should start this afternoon." Aika responded, staring at the guy beside her.

"Today? After class hours? Okay, but you'll have to wait for me here because I have to bring Sakura home first. Will that be okay?" Syaoran continued.

"No! It's okay Syaoran. I'll just go along with Tomoyo and Eriol. They'll just drop me home, don't mind me." Sakura smiled reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran sighed. Sakura just nodded. "Okay then." He responded. "Sakura, you've got cheese all over your mouth." He giggled, taking his hanky from his pocket. He wiped the cheese powder that stained her lips.

"Arigatou! But you don't have to do that, especially in front of Aika. You're embarrassing me." Sakura muttered, punching Syaoran on the shoulder. Syaoran only smiled.

'_This is the first time I saw him smile since this morning. He must've really liked her.'_ Aika thought to herself, her smile diminishing into a sigh.

"So Matsumaru-san, is Syaoran being nice to you? If he's not, tell me and I'll knock him off." Sakura beamed at her, glaring at Syaoran.

"I've been nice! I am always nice!" He ruffled Sakura's hair. Sakura pushed his hand away and gave him a soft slap on the forehead. They continued playing and doing stupid things to each other.

Aika interrupted. "Don't worry Kinomoto-san, Syaoran-kun had been pretty nice to me." Aika said seriously and forced out a smile.

"Right!" Sakura replied, a little shocked of what she just called him and just smiled back. She stopped hitting Syaoran and continued on her food. She glanced at Aika and caught her staring at Syaoran. She wondered, _'Did she just called him __Syaoran-kun__? Since when did they get on first name basis?'_

--

**Author's Notes: **Yaaay!! I finally updated!! I'm so happy that I finally finished this chapter. I kept changing everything every now and then until I made this. I hope you like it guys. It's summer vacation so I've got plenty of time to write. I'll try posting the next chapter before classes start. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers of this story! I owe you guys a lot!

_By: Lady Raiah_

Coming up: Chapter 13- I Think I Do -- this is just a temporary title though. The next chapter would be about the entire homecoming celeb preparations. Sakura and Syaoran will grow apart? Let's see...


	13. Terrible Feelings

**We Belong**

_**Chapter 13 – Terrible Feeling**_

'_Syaoran-kun.' _

Sakura banged her head on the table. "Darn, why does it keep ringing on my ears?" She whispered to herself, burying her face on her hands. After they've finished eating lunch, they all returned to the groups they were assigned at. 'It's really weird to hear her call him that."

"Hey Sakura-chan, come over!" Eriol called out from the other corner of the room. He was currently planning with Tomoyo about the music for the homecoming night. Sakura was on the other side, working on the design for the stage.

Sakura walked towards them, "Do you need anything Eriol-kun?" She smiled.

"Nope, not that." He pulled Sakura towards a small window and pointed out on the outside. "Look, we can see Syaoran's room from here."

"Really? Let me see too." Tomoyo said, pushing Eriol a little. "Oh yeah, there's Naoko-chan and there's Syaoran on that side!" Tomoyo pointed on the guy talking to a girl. Sakura hurriedly looked to where Syaoran was. She sighed.

"Looks like Syaoran and Aika are getting along just fine and it seems like he's enjoying his task already. Right Sakura-chan?" Eriol smirked, eyeing at Sakura from the corner of his eyes.

Sakura forced out a smile. "Yeah, good for him." She responded.

"It's really surprising that Syaoran allowed someone he just met today to call him by his first name." Eriol continued. "It makes me wonder, could it be that Syaoran saw something special in her? What do you think--…"

Tomoyo interrupted, "Enough of that already, back to work now!" She tugged on Eriol's arm and signaled him to follow after her. They left Sakura looking at the small window.

'_Eriol's right. Syaoran never allowed anyone to call him that except for me, Tomoyo and Meiling.'_ Sakura thought to herself, watching the two from afar. "He seems to be enjoying her company a lot. She must be really special." She felt a wincing pain on her chest. She turned her back from the small window and walked back to the table where she was previously working. _'I should be happy for him. Right, I should be happy, but why am I feeling this way? I'm scared and I'm je…' _

"You!" Tomoyo poked her boyfriend. "Why did you tell her that?" She scolded.

"I'm just helping them. We should make Sakura jealous for her to realize her feelings!" Eriol explained himself.

"You've got a point there. Even so, I don't think we should provoke her or anything like that. Don't you think it would feel much better if she realize it on her own now do you?"

"Okay, okay. I understand. I won't repeat that ever again." Eriol agreed, pondering about what his girlfriend just said. 'She's really smart.'

"You better not! I don't want to see that again, the face Sakura made when you said that to her!" She frowned.

Eriol sweatdropped, "For once I thought you said that out of wisdom but I was wrong. There goes your cousin-complex again!"

--

On the other hand, at the food committee room…

Everyone's busy talking about everything with regards to food; what color of table cloth to use, what appropriate chair, what type of spoons and forks, what type of glass and the sort.

"Excuse me, Li and Matsumaru, Kaho-sensei calls for the two of you." Chiharu informed as she entered the room. Syaoran and Aika went to see the sensei right away.

"You call for us sensei?" Syaoran said politely.

"Yes. Take a sit please." Kaho invited. "I've spoken to the principal about the two of you going out to visit different restaurants. He said that it would be troublesome for the both of you to go home late because of that, so we've come up with a solution. We're allowing you to leave after lunch time so you could go home early." Kaho smiled. "That is all. You can leave now."

"That's better Kaho-sensei. Thank you." Syaoran smiled and bowed. He left the room with Aika behind her_. 'Darn, they could've said it earlier today. It's almost dismissal time; I won't be able to bring Sakura home anyhow.' _He sighed.

"Is something wrong Syaoran-kun?" Aika asked worriedly.

"No, nothing is." Syaoran responded. "Go fix your things, were leaving. I'll just go tell Sakura. See you at the school gate!" Syaoran ran off, leaving Aika on the corridors.

'_Even though I'm the one besides him today, she's still the one he thinks about. Even though were so close, he's still so far from me.' _

--

"Tomoyo-chan, can I talk to you?" Sakura whispered to her cousin.

"Sure couz." Tomoyo smiled. "Eriol-dear, Sakura and I will attend a meeting with the sensei now. Please take care of everything for me." Tomoyo said, she gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek and left the room with Sakura.

"So Sakura-chan, what is it you want to talk about?"

"See, Tomoyo-chan, have you ever felt jealous before? Like when a girl hangouts with Eriol-kun? Something like that…"

"Yeah. I always get jealous, especially when he talks to his ex-girl-classmates in England who were obviously head-over-heels for him. Just thinking about those girls pisses me off." Tomoyo responded.

"Chill out Tomoyo-chan." Sakura chuckled. "Well, see, I've got this friend, who has a friend, a girl, who's been feeling weird lately. The friend of my friend has a guy best friend and they're very close to each other. But her best friend started to hangout with another girl. And the friend of my friend started feeling weird, it's like she's afraid to lose her best friend to the girl he hangs out with. I guess she's also a bit jealous, if that's the word." She blushed and continued, "Why do you think is she jealous? Is it because she's selfish and wants the attention all to herself?" Sakura stated.

"Hmmm.. so whose this friend of yours Sakura-chan, do I know her?" Tomoyo questioned with a I-know-you're-that-friend-of-your-friend-who-has-a-best-friend look.

Sakura blushed and shook her head off. "Tomoyo-chan, if you're thinking that I'm that girl who has a best friend then you are so wrong!" She gulped.

"What? I didn't say anything like that. I was just asking if by chance I know that friend of yours." Tomoyo answered, acting innocent.

"Oh, I see. No, you don't know her at all. I just met her at the… internet! Yeah, at the internet."

"How come you haven't told me about that before?"

"Haven't I? Maybe I just forgot. That's it, yeah, I just forgot to tell you. Gomenasai!" Sakura apologized, "So, what do you think about my friend's friend's problem?" Sakura breathed out, wiping the sweat on her forehead.

"Hmm.. Okay… I don't think that your friend's friend is being selfish. It's simple, maybe she likes her best friend that's why she's jealous. I mean, you won't feel jealous if you're not in like or in love with a person right? Maybe she's been in love with her best friend but is just too dense to realize it." Tomoyo explained, observing her cousin carefully.

Sakura's heartbeat raced when she heard her cousin's statement. _'In like, in love? Me? With Syaoran?'_ She began pondering. "I see. Thanks for helping me with that Tomoyo-chan! You're the best!" She embraced her cousin snug.

"For helping YOU? I knew it! You are the friend of your friend who has a best friend! Admit it to me!" Tomoyo laughed evilly, her eyes glittering mischievously.

"I said I'm not! I thanked you for my friend's friend!" Sakura shrieked, blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"No I'm not!"

Tomoyo laughed. "Fine, I believe you. I was just kidding." Tomoyo stared at her cousin in the eye. "Well, I just thought that maybe you were talking about yourself because your best friend, Syaoran, is currently hanging out with another girl. I just thought that you realized that you like Syaoran." She laughed. "Maybe I'm just jumping into conclusions! Silly me! Sakura-chan, let'sgo back to our room now!" Tomoyo smiled invitingly.

Sakura was struck with what Tomoyo just said to her. "You go first Tomoyo-chan, I'll just go get something on my locker." She smiled and waved at her cousin.

--

"Hey Syaoran-kun! What are you doing here?" Eriol waved and shouted at his cousin on the door. Syaoran waved back and searched the room.

Eriol patted his shoulder, "Why are you here. Looking for her?"

"Yeah. Aika and I are leaving for the restaurant hopping. Just dropped by to bid goodbye. Where is she?"

"Too bad, she's not here. Tomoyo and Sakura are currently in a meeting with the sensei."

"Darn it." Syaoran sighed. "I'll be going now, Aika's waiting for me. Just tell her that I dropped by and bring her home safely."

"Sure, I will. Enjoy!" Eriol said reassuringly.

--

The sun was shining brightly on her emerald orbs and the breeze was dancing gracefully with her auburn tresses. Sakura climbed up to the rooftop. Everyone's busy right now; surely, no one would bother to climb up to where she is. To ponder, to contemplate, to listen and to feel. That's why she is here.

"There's a lot of things that happened today…" She puffed and sat on one corner. She flexed her knees and buried her face between them. "There is also a lot on my mind now. What Yumiko told me, what Eriol-kun said and what Tomoyo said."

'In like or in love'

"Do I like Syaoran? Of course I do! He's my best friend; he's always been there for me. I like him for that. Also, Syaoran is cool, handsome, responsible, caring and thoughtful. He cares for me a whole lot. I also like him because of that." She giggled. "So I like him in both ways, as my best friend and as a guy. Have it always been like this?"

"Do I love Syaoran? I do love him because he's close to me like a family. He's like my second brother. But, do I love him more than that?" Her heart started pounding hard and emotions are stirring up inside her. "Why is it so hard to tell.. Syaoran cares for me, he always protects me, he makes me happy, he makes me feel secured, he's almost everything to me. I'm sure, I cannot live without him. I am scared to lose him. I want to spend forever with him. I can't even imagine my future with any guy other than Syaoran. So I.."

"So you do love me…"

Sakura gasped. "No way!"

--

At home…

Sakura glanced at the wall clock for the 5th time. She plopped on the sofa and turned on the television, switching the channels repeatedly. "It's past 8 already and he's not home yet. He must have enjoyed himself so much that he forgot about the time, foolish!" She mumbled, realizing that she had been waiting for him for the third hour now as she glanced on the watch again. _'Maybe I'm the foolish one. He didn't even tell me to wait for him and yet here I am waiting for him to come. Stupid Syaoran, because of you I felt really terrible today. I also humiliated myself in front of Tomoyo. I hate it, how come I never noticed that she was listening to me all along! But she promised not to tell anyone, I trust her. Syaoran you baka! Since when did I start falling in love with you!! ' _She banged her head.

"What are you doing? Fool!" Syaoran rushed to her and rubbed her forehead. "Are you nuts? Why'd you do that?"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment, "I'm fine!" She brushed his hand away. "I was just pissed off because of that show!" She pointed at the television. _'Uh-oh. What a dumb excuse I made!'_

"So you're annoyed because of this cartoon episode we've already watched for the hundredth time?" Syaoran burst into laughing. "Maybe you're really tired."

"Shut up! I'm not!" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say! So, what are you doing down here? Are you waiting for me?" He questioned. He sat besides Sakura. "You must've been worried. Sorry, I dropped Aika at their house first and her mom insisted for me to come in for a cup of coffee. After then was I only able to come home." He explained.

'_She introduced him to her mom.'_ She sighed. "You don't really have to explain it to me you know." She gave out a fake chortle. "I wasn't waiting for you anyway. I'm going upstairs now. Good night." She smiled. She stood from the sofa, "What the!" but before she could take a step, she was pulled back to her seat.

"Just stay with me first! Don't you want to hear about how the restaurant hopping went?" Syaoran smiled, he threw a pillow on Sakura's lap and laid his head there.

'_I don't want to hear it.'_ She looked away. "Okay, tell me about it."

Syaoran smiled at her. "First we went on this restaurant named "Cherry Blossoms" and they had the sweetest cakes there! The designs were fantastic too. It reminds me so much of you. Aika told me that the restaurant was built on fall and the cherry blossoms were beautifully blooming that season that's why the restaurant was named after the tree. Aika also told me that…. And the second restaurant, was named… Aika told me about… You know, Aika… and Aika… Aika… Aika… Aika… ….."

Sakura winced. Her name was all she can hear. _'Why is it that she's all he talks about? Is she that special to him?''_

"So that's it. We have gone to 4 restaurants today. Let's visit the Cherry Blossom when we get the time, I'm sure you'll enjoy it there. Hey are you even listening to me?" Syaoran asked, eyeing upwards to Sakura who seems a little spaced out. "Hey Saks, hey!"

"Yes? Of course I'm listening. I just remembered something, that's all." She rubbed the back of her head. "Sure let's go there someday!"

'_What's her problem?' _Syaoran wondered. "Are you okay?"

"Sure am! Don't worry about me!" Sakura winked at him.

"Okay." He smiled. He took her hand and placed it on his cheek. He shut his eyes close and yawned.

"What are you doing?" Sakura tried pulling her hand but his grasp was tight. She blushed, _'Stop being like this, you're just making things difficult for me. How can I forget these feelings when you're this close?'_

"I'm going to take a short nap. Just stay with me for a while." He muttered.

She smiled. "You've got confetti on your hair." She brushed his hair with her other hand and without noticing it, she just started running her fingers on his chocolate brown mane.

"It seems like you've really had fun today. Syaoran…..-kun." She stuttered. She felt weird calling him that name.

"Yep, really enjoyed it."

"Good for you." She sighed, staring at his sleeping face. _'Syaoran's really handsome, no wonder a lot of girls like him, no wonder I like him. He's smart too, especially in mathematics. He's also good in sports and he's really cool. He's responsible, nice and trustworthy. He's the perfect guy they say. No doubt, the girl he'll love would be very lucky. How I wish I could be that girl...' _She pondered, tears welling up on her eyes. Her hands stopped brushing his hair, _'You know Syaoran, for this once, I wish I hadn't been your best friend, for if I wasn't, things would've been much easier. If I wasn't, I will be able to tell you my feelings without worrying about putting our friendship at risk.' _

--

**Author's Notes:** There it goes Chapter 13! I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. I wasn't able to post it before my vacation ended. I am so sorry. I had been busy with other things. Really sorry! I hope you liked this chapter. Review please! Thanks for the support everyone! God bless you!

_Coming up:_ More on the preparation. The misunderstanding between Syaoran and Sakura continues… I'm not yet sure if the homecoming night would be included on the next chapter, it depends. But if it will be, I'm sure you'll like it so much.

By: Lady Raiah

Come and visit my website when you get the time! www.blitheness.


	14. Falling Apart

**We Belong **

_**Chapter 14 – Falling Apart**_

'_You know Syaoran, for this once; I wish I hadn't been your best friend, for if I wasn't, things would've been much easier. If I wasn't, I will be able to tell you my feelings without even worrying about putting our friendship at risk.' _

The moon shone brighter as the darkness engulfed the sky. After contemplating for an entire hour, Sakura finally came up with what she thinks is the best to do. _'I cannot take the risk, no. I have to settle these feelings I have for you once and for all, for my sake and for the sake of our friendship.' _

"You know Saks, I haven't seen that expression of yours for years." Syaoran mumbled. He yawned and rubbed his temples.

"How long have you been awake?" Sakura questioned, scolding herself for not even noticing his stare.

"Actually, I've been awake for 15 minutes now. It seems like you had some tough thinking. You look really puzzled." He rose from his previous position, sat beside her, leaned forward and looked her in the eye. "Tell me about it. Why are you worried?" Syaoran said invitingly. He can clearly see through her. He knows.

Sakura giggled. "I told you already, nothing's wrong!" She pushed him slightly.

"I know that something is wrong. Just tell me what it is!" Syaoran said, annoyed. "I won't let you sleep unless you tell me about it. I'm serious Sakura." He threatened.

'_Darn, he knows me full well.'_ Sakura gulped. _'Think. Think. Think. Of course I couldn't tell him that he's the problem.'_ She looked away. "Ummm… You see, I'm a little worried be-cause…. Umm… I still don't have a partner for the homecoming night! Yeah, that's it! There, I said it, you happy now?" She puffed.

"You are worried because of that? Darn Saks, that was so childish!" Syaoran laughed. "I cannot believe it, you are worrying too much just because of that simple matter! And that look, that creepy look you made was just because you still don't have a partner?! Sometimes you really are stupid."

'_You don't have an idea Syaoran, you don't.'_ Sakura thought. Syaoran laughed harder. And harder. And harder that it is already darn annoying.

"Syaoran, you better stop laughing or else." Sakura cupped his face and glared straight to his eyes. She glared sharper. And sharper. And sharper that if looks could kill, Syaoran would surely be buried by now.

"Fine, princess." He took her hands from his face and held it onto his. "Of course, at problems like this, only your prince-best friend could save you. Don't worry about that anymore; I would be your partner for the homecoming night." He winked at her and smiled arrogantly.

Sakura blushed, she pulled her hands away. "Are you serious?" She chuckled. "What made you think that I would agree to that?"

"Well, because you don't have any choice. I would tell every guy at school that you're my partner already. I guess no one would dare ask you then." Syaoran laughed evilly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You won't even ask me to be your partner if I hadn't reminded you about that!"

"Wrong." He protested. "I was actually thinking of asking you to be my partner tonight." He blushed and looked away, "I'm glad you opened up the topic and made it easier for me." He smiled.

Sakura smiled back. She felt really happy for what he said. Well, at least, she's going to be his partner for that special night. She also felt a little relieved because he chose her to be his partner. Her and not Aika.

"So, that's a YES! Then it's settled. I, Syaoran, would be Sakura's partner for the homecoming." He smiled happily. "I'm really glad Saks."

They both blushed.

--

The sun climbed its way to the sky, shining its luminous rays to the small land of Tomoeda. It was a beautiful day, bright and full of life.

BEEP!!

"Coming!" Sakura dashed as fast as she can and got into the car. She smiled cutely to the pissed off guy sitting on the driver's seat who had been waiting for half an hour already.

"Darn. You're really a slowpoke." Syaoran muttered. He leaned towards Sakura, buckled her seatbelt, and started speeding up.

Sakura smiled at him. "Chill out. You are always getting annoyed every morning."

Syaoran sighed. "That's because you're always too slow."

"Then just get used to it." She pouted.

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes. _'Darn. She looks so cute.'' _He shook his head off and focused his eyes on the road.

"Syao-kun, are you joining us for lunch?"

"I don't think I can. Aika and I are leaving early at lunch time. The principal allowed us to leave earlier so we can go home early." He explained.

"So, were going home together?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah. I don't want to make you wait again like you did last night." He smirked.

"I told you already, I was NOT waiting for you!" She pouted. He smiled.

--

Sakura walked towards the girl's locker room. She opened up her locker, took her sketch pad and pencil and then she stuffed her bag in. She was about to take her mobile phone from the pocket of her bag when Tomoyo came in.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" She greeted cheerfully and hugged her cousin. "You look happy today."

Sakura smiled and greeted back, "Morning! Guess what! Syaoran asked me to be his partner for the homecoming!" She whispered to Tomoyo.

"Really? That's great!" Tomoyo cheered. "Tell me more about it."

Sakura chuckled. "Sure. But the other girls are coming, we better go." She pulled her cousin and they proceeded to their room.

"Sakura-chan left her locker open again." Chiharu shook her head with a smile and then she closed Sakura's locker.

"She's always like that." Rika agreed.

--

The sun was high already as it was noon. The students all gathered to the cafeteria to take their break from their busy works. It's only a couple of days more to go before the awaited celebration, so everyone's rushing to finish the tasks assigned to them.

"Hey Sakura-chan, isn't Syaoran joining us for lunch?" Eriol questioned after taking a bite from his rice ball.

"Nope. He already left with Aika to go to restaurants. He said that the principal allowed them to leave earlier so that they can go home early."

"I see. That's good then. You two could go home together." Eriol smiled. Sakura nodded and smiled back.

"Sakura-chan, the design for the stage was fantastic. The sensei approved it. We can start working on it this afternoon." Tomoyo stated.

"Yeah. I'm glad they approved it." Sakura agreed. "I'm sure we'll finish it by tomorrow."

"Of course. The designs for the ceiling, the lights and the music have already been settled. Just a little more stuffs to do, some polishing and then were done. We'll get everything ready and accomplished the day before the homecoming night." Eriol followed up.

"Cheers!"

--

Meanwhile…

"One down, two more restaurants to go then were done for today." Syaoran said while driving their way to the next restaurant on the list.

"Yeah." Aika responded. She drank from her bottle of water and wiped the perspiration on her forehead.

"Is this the place?" Syaoran questioned. He looked on the name of the restaurant and on the name scribbled on the paper. "I guess this is it. Let's go Aika. Aika? Are you alright? You look really pale." He asked worriedly.

"I'm fin, do--"

"Aika!!"

--

"How is she doctor?"

"She's fine. She just fainted because of the hot weather. She'll be awake any time by now." The doctor explained. "Are you her boyfriend?"

Syaoran shook his head off. "No, I'm not. See, I'm just—"

The doctor chuckled, "It's alright. Just watch over her.," and then she left.

"But I'm not really her boyfriend." Syaoran objected. "Never mind." He walked towards the bed where Aika was currently lying and sat on the nearby chair. "She could've just told me that she's not feeling well." He searched for Aika's mobile phone on her bag and called Aika's mother.

"Konnichiwa! This is Syaoran, the one Aika introduced to you last night."

"Oh yeah, Syaoran. Good afternoon." Mrs. Matsumaru greeted. "Is something the matter? What's with the sudden call?"

"You see ma'am, on our way to the next restaurant, Aika fainted. We're currently at Toudo Clinic." Syaoran explained calmly.

"WHAT? How is she now?"

"Don't worry ma'am, she's fine. The doctor said that she just fainted because of the heat. She'll wake up any time now."

Mrs. Matsumaru puffed and felt relieved, "I see. Syaoran, please take care of her for me. I'm afraid I couldn't make it to that clinic because I still have to finish a lot of work here in the office. Please watch over her." She pleaded.

"No problem ma'am, I'll take care of her. I'll bring her home safely when she wakes up." Syaoran responded reassuringly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! You're such a nice guy. Thank you again."

Syaoran hung up. He returned Aika's phone to her bag. "I won't be able to bring Sakura home today." He frowned and took his mobile phone from his pocket and dialed Sakura's number.

RING--RING--RING

"Darn it. Onegai, answer it Sakura."

'_This is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm sorry but I cannot answer my phone right now. Just leave your message after the beep. BEEP.'_

"Sakura, it's me, Syaoran. Something happened to Aika, it's an emergency. I'm afraid I cannot bring you home, so just go home with Eriol and Tomoyo, alright? I'm really sorry. I'll explain everything when I get home. Be ho--"

"Darn it. My battery is dead. At least I get to tell her."

--

"We're going home Sakura. Are you sure you won't come with us?" Eriol asked. He started out the car's engine.

"Nope. I'll just wait for Syaoran." Sakura responded and smiled.

"Alright then. Bye Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved at her and then they sped up.

"I wonder why Syaoran's not here yet." Sakura mumbled to herself. She walked towards the girl's locker room, opened her locker and took her bag. "Oh yeah, I forgot to get my phone this morning." She reached for her bag's pocket and drew out her mobile phone. She checked it and found Syaoran's voice mail.

"What could've happened to them." She uttered worriedly. She dialed Syaoran's number and tried to call him.

'_The subscriber cannot be reached, please try your call later.' _

"His battery might've gone dead. I hope nothing bad happened to him." She prayed. "I better go home now. Good thing I still got my roller blades on my locker." She smiled. She took the roller blades she hadn't been able to use for months ever since Syaoran got his own car. She put in on and went her way home.

--

"You can now go home Ms. Matsumaru." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." Aika bowed in front of the doctor. She excused herself and went to get her bag that she left on the bed table.

"Mister, I suggest you treat her with ice cream or anything that is cold. It could help her feel much better." The doctor suggested. "You could also consider that as a date." She continued and smiled. "That's all. I'm going now." And then she left.

'_That doctor, I told her already, she's not my girlfriend!'_ He grumbled to himself. "Let's go Aika." He called out. Aika followed after him.

--

"It had been months since I last searched the streets of the market by myself." Sakura said to herself. She skated along the streets of Tomoeda, looking around the new shops and beaneries. She stopped at one particular restaurant. **Cherry Blossoms.**

"This must be it. The restaurant Syaoran was telling me about. He's right, even the outside is beautiful. They also sell ice cream here, I better try them out." She said to herself. She was about to enter the beanery when she saw HIM with HER.

"It tastes really good Syaoran-kun! Thanks for bringing me here." Aika said chirpily. She smiled at him lovingly.

"No problem. The doctor said that you would feel much better if you would eat something cold. Hurry up so I could get you home." Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

Aika just nodded. _'Right, he just took me here because the doctor said so. I should have known.'_

Sakura, on the other hand, was still dumbfounded. Syaoran and Aika. Eating together. Chatting.

'_So this is the emergency he's talking about. It looks more like a date to me.'_

She screamed on her mind, her emotions were stirring up inside her. She couldn't understand why would Syaoran lie to her. Feelings of hatred and pain are overwhelming in her heart. Just why?

"Aika, you got ice cream on your lips."

"Really, where?"

"On the left side. There."

"Is it gone?"

"Nope. Here." He took the table napkin and wiped the ice cream stain on her lips. "There, it's gone."

'_He used to do that to me. Only to me.'_ Tears welled up on her orbs, her chest felt so tight and she found it hard to breathe. She gasped and tried to catch air. She never felt this kind of pain before, never in her entire life. A lot of people stared at her. Some asked if she's alright while the others laughed at her misery. She just kept on staring and ignored everyone. It felt like her entire body became numb, she couldn't move. She just watched as the two chatted and ate happily.

--

"I'm home." Syaoran greeted upon entering their house. He hurriedly searched for Sakura in the living room, but he found it empty. He sighed.

"Welcome home, young master." Wei bowed in front of him.

"Arigatou!" Syaoran responded. "Is Sakura home already?"

"Yes master. She's upstairs."

"I see, thanks!" Syaoran smiled and rushed up stairs.

"Sakura! I'm home." He chirped. He just dropped his bag on his bed and hurried to her room.

He knocked on her door three times, but he got no response. He decided to enter. "Sakura. Hey, Sakura!" He found her lying on her bed, entirely covered with her comforter. He sat on her bedside and softly shook her. "Sakura, are you asleep already? Hey!" Still, there's no response. "You must've been really tired." He sighed. He embraced her curled body on the bed and whispered good night.

"I love you." Sakura whispered after he closed the door_. _Her eyes were badly swollen from crying and her cheeks were flushed crimson.She placed her hand over chest and crumpled her shirt,_ 'I would just ignore these feelings until it fade away on its own. 'For the mean time, I have to part from him. I have to avoid all he has to say especially when it's about her. I cannot take it yet, not now. I cannot take it when he tells me that he likes her, even more, that he loves her. I'm not yet ready.' _

--

It was a plain old morning. The sun showed up from the east and sent its light to the entire city of Tomoeda. The birds chirped their lovely tunes and the rooster cocked their usual sound.

"Wow. You're incredibly fast this morning." Syaoran teased. Sakura hopped on inside the car just after he got in. He leaned forward and was about to fasten up her seatbelt but Sakura brushed his hands away.

"I can do it by myself." She told him nonchalantly. "Let's go."

"Alright." He started speeding up. He eyed at her from the corner of his eyes. She slouched on her seat and turned her head towards the side facing the window. Syaoran cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. "Sakura, about yesterday, you see… Aika fain--,"

Sakura hastily cut him off before he could continue, "It's alright. You said it was an emergency, then that's it. You don't have to explain further." She said, without even looking at him.

Syaoran sighed, worried about the way she's treating him. "Have I done anything wrong? You're obviously mad at me." He clarified, staring at her from the side mirror.

'_So now he's trying to play innocent? Even so, I don't have the right to be mad at him for dating the girl he likes. I'm just his best friend.' _She eyed at him, "Nope. I'm not mad. I'm just not in the mood." She defended herself.

Syaoran was about to hold her hand when someone called from the bus stop.

He eyed to where the voice came from and pulled off just inches away from the spot.

"Morning! You going to school?"

"Yeah."

"Hop in." Syaoran invited.

"Thanks! I'm really glad." Aika responded cheerily. She hurried towards the car.

Sakura gulped, surprised to see her. She got the same feeling again from last night. Without thinking about it, she transferred to the back seat from the passenger's seat. "I'll just sit here. Aika you could sit beside Syaoran." She forced out a smile. Aika smiled back and nodded.

"No Sakura, it's alright. You don't have to do that." Syaoran scolded, he pulled her bag from her and placed it back on the passenger's seat. "Go back here now."

She pulled her bag back. "I insist. It's alright, really. Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." She responded. "Aika, please get in now." She invited.

Aika followed what Sakura just said and sat on the passenger's seat. She felt the tension going on between the two. For some reason, it made her feel relieved.

Syaoran sped up as soon as Aika got in. He watched Sakura from the rear mirror. He observed her every move and every expression she made. It worried him.

--

Eriol hurried towards the playground. He got a message from his cousin to meet him at the said place. He searched for Syaoran and found him sitting under the shades of a tree. He walked forward to him. "Hey, why did you call for me?" He asked.

"Sit down." Syaoran invited. "We haven't talked for a while." He smiled.

"Darn. You missed me already Syaoran?" Eriol teased. He rubbed his cousin's hair and sat beside him.

"No way! Idiot!" Syaoran laughed. "I just want to ask you about Sakura…."

"Hmm.. I wonder where Syaoran-kun is." Aika mumbled to herself. She searched for him on different rooms. "Excuse me, Takashi-kun, have you seen Syaoran?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think he went over there." Takashi responded, pointing towards the playground.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Aika headed towards the playground.

"That Hiirigazawa!" Tomoyo grunted. She stomped along the corridors searching for her boyfriend. "How dare he run away from all the work that needs to be done!"

"What about Sakura?" Eriol questioned.

"She's been acting really weird this morning. I was just wondering, did something happen yesterday?"

"Hmmm…" Eriol adjusted his glasses as he recalled on the happenings yesterday. "Nope. Nothing unusual happened. Actually, Sakura was really happy yesterday. She and Tomoyo had been teasing me all day." He stated.

"I see." Syaoran breathed out. "Maybe I'm just worrying too much. I guess she was just on a bad mood."

"There he is!" Aika hurried when she saw Syaoran sitting under a tree. She stopped. "There's Hiirigazawa-san too. I wonder what they are doing here." She trampled quietly and hid behind a tree near the two gentlemen. She remained as silent as she can be while listening to them.

"Just as I thought. I knew it! The playground is always his hiding place." Tomoyo's eyes glittered. She was about to jump over Eriol and strangle him to death when she saw Syaoran with him. "Hey. What are those two doing in here?" She wondered. "Wait a second. There's Aika too. What is she doing hiding beneath that tree?" She observed from the side behind Aika. She also hid but behind the bushes.

"Another thing," Syaoran continued, "Sakura agreed to be my partner for the homecoming!"

"Great! So, what are you planning?"

Syaoran smirked. "I am planning to confess to her right on the homecoming night."

"Way to go! I think it's about time you do." Eriol patted his cousin's shoulder. "I better go back now. I'm sure Tomoyo's fuming by this time." Eriol gulped.

Syaoran laughed. "Alright. I'm coming too." They both walked away.

Aika puffed. "He's confessing to her." She started crying. "I shouldn't be surprised. I know from the very beginning that he loves her but I still hoped that he could notice me. That somehow, if we spend time together, he could fall for me." She felt pain forming in her chest. She calmed herself up and rubbed her chest.

Tomoyo gulped. She watched and listened cautiously. _'She's in love with Syaoran. I wonder if she's alright.' _

Aika took a deep breath, "I should not let him do that." She whispered with determination and then she walked away.

'_No way! What is she up to?' _Tomoyo hurriedly rose from behind the bush and followed after Aika.

Aika headed towards the principal's office. She knocked on the door and came in. Tomoyo followed after her.

"Darn it. I cannot hear them from behind this door." Tomoyo grumbled. "Think Tomoyo, I should find out what she's up to!" She walked back and forth on the corridors. "Of course! There's a camera on the principal's office! I can watch them from the security room!" She dashed upstairs and hurried towards there room where there is a big sign that says "NO STUDENTS ALLOWED". She smirked, her eyes glittered. "What Tomoyo needs, Tomoyo gets! I will not let that girl ruin the night we've all been waiting for!"

--

**Author's Notes:** Go Tomoyo, you can do it! HAHA. So that was Chap.14. Sorry for making it too long, I just needed to stuff in the important details of the story. I hope you liked it. God bless you!

_Coming Up: The homecoming night celebration would definitely be on the next chapter. Sakura would suffer more and Aika would get what she wants. That's it. )_


	15. The Homecoming

We Belong

_**Chapter 15—The Homecoming**_

'_How come this baked mac is not that delicious anymore?'_ Sakura thought to herself. She just ate ¼ of her baked macaroni and sipped in a few drops from her juice drink. After that, she just played with her food while waiting for her cousin in the cafeteria.

Eriol saw Sakura eating alone on one corner and walked towards her. He dragged his cousin with him. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Eriol approached. He sat in front of Sakura while Syaoran sat beside him.

Sakura eyed at Eriol and then at Syaoran and then back to Eriol. "Haven't you seen Tomoyo? She was looking for you." She said plainly and went back to playing with her food.

"Oh yeah, we were supposed to meet at the playground at 11." Eriol snapped, taking a glance at the wall clock, "It's 11:45 already. I'm dead." He dashed out as fast as he can.

"Are you done eating?" Syaoran asked, "You haven't even touched your food."

Sakura avoided his gaze. "I'm just not hungry." She responded.

"Are you not feeling well? Maybe you should take a rest." He slightly touched her forehead to feel for her temperature.

Sakura shook his hand off her face. "I'm perfectly fine. What are you doing here? You must be out restaurant hopping right?" She grumbled.

Syaoran looked down and took his hand off the table. He faked out a smile and responded, "Kaho-sensei told us that the information we got the past few days were sufficient already. Also, the very hot weather is not good for Aika so we retreated."

Sakura shivered when she heard that name. Her name. _'He really cares for her a lot.' _She hastily stood off her seat, "I'm going back to our room now. Bye." She just waved her hand at him and flittered off. She didn't look at him even once during their short conversation.

Syaoran sadly watched as she walked out. He couldn't understand why she is acting like that whenever he's around. He could not figure out what he has done her wrong for her to treat him so coldly.

-------------

The bell rang throughout the entire campus, signaling the most awaited dismissal time. Students usually hurry out from their rooms to go home but today was different. Only a few could be seen walking out of the school gate. Everyone was still busy finishing the works assigned to them. Tomorrow is the last day of the preparation and then comes the homecoming.

"I'm going now Takashi." Syaoran said, tapping his friend's shoulder. "Ja!" He left the room and proceeded to the auditorium where Sakura and her group are working.

Aika followed after him. "Syaoran-kun! Wait up." She caught up with him. "Are you going home already? Is it okay if I go home with you and Sakura-chan?" She asked.

Syaoran turned to her, obviously uninterested. "Sorry Aika. Eriol said that they will be staying late tonight to finish some stuffs. I'll be waiting till they're finished." He explained. "You should go home first. See you tomorrow." He waved his hand and continued his walking.

Aika frowned. "See you." She responded. She walked the opposite way and went home by herself.

---------------

Sakura got her stuff from her locker and said goodbye to Tomoyo and Eriol. She wore her jacket and walked out of the school's main door. She was planning to walk her way home when she saw Syaoran's car parked in front of the main school gate. She walked towards his car and found him sleeping on the driver's seat.

She doesn't know how to react. She just trampled to the other side and got in to the passenger's seat. "Syaoran, let's go home now." She said as she slightly shook his hand.

Syaoran yawned and looked at her. She turned her head towards the window. He sighed, "Okay. Let's go." He started the engine and sped up.

"You shouldn't have waited for me." Sakura mumbled without looking at him.

"It's alright. Besides, I don't have anything to do at home." Syaoran responded, gazing at her from the side mirror. He felt a little relieved that she broke the frightening silence between them.

"Then you should've stayed at the auditorium. It is cold out here." She continued.

He smiled and cleared his throat, "It's okay. I didn't want to bother you and your group." He pulled the car off to the garage.

Sakura stepped out and hurried inside the house. They ate dinner together, silently. Syaoran just watched her every move and observed every expression she makes.

--------------------

Everyone at school is busy working and rushing to finish things for tomorrow night's big celebration. They won't be coming to school the entire day tomorrow to prepare themselves. Then, at exactly 9 o'clock, the most awaited celebration shall begin. Rules are set that from 9:00 in that evening, no one will be allowed to leave the auditorium until the homecoming celebration is over.

Sakura and her group came early to school to polish everything for the auditorium; as well as Syaoran and his group. They had a meeting with the teacher-in charge to them as well with the school's cafeteria personnel who would manage the foods for tomorrow.

Time passed by so fast that they didn't even notice that it was lunch time already.

"Sakura, would you please drop this paper at Tereda-sensei's office? Pretty please?" Tomoyo asked her cousin while busily cleaning up the left over materials.

Sakura smiled at her. "Of course, Tomoyo-chan!" She took the paper from the latter and headed to the faculty office.

"Syaoran-kun! What are you doing out here?" Aika questioned. She smiled cutely at him.

"Nothing. I just went out for a walk since I don't have anything left to do." He responded plainly. He felt a little annoyed when he heard her voice because Aika had been following him all day. "Is something the matter?"

"Nope. I just saw you going out so I followed." She explained.

"I see. I guess you should go back in, it's hot here outside." Syaoran stated, trying to sound nice.

"No, it's okay. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She replied reassuringly as she patted him on the shoulder. _'I have to let him know that I'll always be here for him. I have to cheer him up, he's been so downcast since yesterday.'_

"I hope we can finish everything today." Sakura prayed. She took a glance outside the window she happened to pass by. She stopped. It was Syaoran and Aika talking under the shades of a tree. Even though her mind tells her to just ignore them and continue to where she is supposed to go, her heart prevents her from doing so. She just watched the two from that small window along that empty corridor. _'They are getting really close with each other. I'm sorry Aika, but I won't give up just yet. I will be Syaoran's partner for the homecoming night.'_

The wind blew softly across the playground. The trees waved their branches along with the breeze of the wind.

"Ouch." Aika cried, she rubbed her temples.

"What's the matter, Aika?" Syaoran asked. He turned to her and leaned closer.

Sakura was startled when she saw him moving closer to her. She gulped, her heart pounding faster, _"No Syaoran, don't!!"_ She screamed in her mind.

"Something got on my eye. Would you blow it for me?" She muttered.

Syaoran nodded, "Alright, stay still." He touched her face and leaned much closer.

Sakura saw them, she couldn't believe her eyes. She suddenly turned her back from the window before she could even see what he will do next. She leaned against the wall as a single hot tear fell from her emerald orb. _'Do I still have something to fight for? I don't even have anything to hold on to.' _Slowly, she walked away from that window as she tried her best to conceal the pain. She did not even attempt to look back.

"Is it gone?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Syaoran-kun." Aika smiled happily.

"I'll just go to the comfort room." Syaoran replied nonchalantly and then he walked off.

Aika could only smile.

----------

"Here's the document you asked from Tomoyo, Tereda-sensei." Sakura said, she handed out the pieces of paper and smiled.

"Are you alright Sakura? You don't look so good." Mr. Tereda questioned worriedly. "You must be really tired."

Sakura shook her head off, "Yeah, the past few days had been very busy but I'm alright sensei."

"Alright. Thanks for bringing this in." Tereda-sensei smiled at her. Sakura smiled back and waved before leaving the room.

She puffed. "Do I really look so stressed? I'm terrible." She entered the comfort room. She splashed tap water onto her face and wiped it gingerly with her handkerchief. "I should not let him see me like this." She looked at herself in the mirror. She pouted, "Sensei's right, I look bad. My eyebags are horrible, I haven't had enough sleep for the past days."

"Hey Sakura-chan! I'm glad too see you here." Aika greeted. She just went out of the cubicle. She walked near Sakura, motioned her hand on the infrared controlled faucet and started hand washing.

Sakura sighed, she was not really happy to see her. She's been doing her best today to avoid her and Syaoran. "Hi Aika." She greeted back. "I just washed my face. I'm going now. See you later." Sakura forced out a smile. She walked towards the door.

"Wait Sakura-chan." Aika called out. Sakura paused and turned to her. "I just want to let you know that Syaoran and I are getting much closer. I like him a lot and I guess, he's starting to like me back. Please help me win his heart, Sakura-chan." She said to her and smiled.

Sakura was astonished with what she just said. What she said was exactly the fact she's been avoiding and unwilling to confront. _'I like him a lot, he's starting to like me back.'_ She really felt like crying again but she did her best to stop her tears from falling. Instead, she just smiled at her. "Really? Then that's good. I guess everything is going great between you and Syaoran, I don't think you'll still need my help. I'm going now. I wish you luck." She hurriedly stepped out of the door and walked away as fast as she can. Everyone stared at her as she passed through the corridors but she didn't cared.

She reached the rooftop and stopped there. She sat on one corner and covered her face with her hands. "This is just too much. It hurts a lot. It's breaking me already." She shrieked as tears streamed down her eyes. "Why do I have to suffer like this? Syaoran, why can't you just love me the way I love you? Please just make me the one you love. Please let it be me. Please." She sobbed and let out all the pain she's been concealing.

--------

"Wow! We finished everything on time!" Eriol exclaimed happily.

"We did it!" Tomoyo jumped for joy. "The stage is fantastic. Thanks to Sakura-chan!" She continued.

"No!" Sakura objected. "Thanks to everyone! I just sketched the model; it's everyone who worked hard to put the designs on!" She cheered.

"Yeah! We all did great!" Eriol agreed.

"Cheers!" Everyone shrieked in unison.

Sakura managed to fix herself after she poured her heart out. She felt a little better after she let out all the pain in her heart. Somehow, she managed to accept the fact that Aika rubbed on her face back there. _'Just let me be with him on the homecoming night. After that, I would give up on my feelings.'_ She made up her decision. She can't let herself suffer more than she already does.

She went home with Syaoran and they ate dinner together. She hadn't said a word to him nor did she even look at him. Even though they are so close, there's a big barrier separating them from one another.

Syaoran felt really sad and puzzled. He doesn't know what to do anymore; every time he approaches her, she ignores him. Every time he tries to get close, she moves away. Their friendship is just falling apart before his very eyes and he couldn't do anything to save it. No matter how he tries, she just won't let him.

He took his pillows from his room and walked towards her room. He took a deep breath before entering. "Sakura, I've decided to sleep with you tonight." He said plainly. He laid his pillows on her bed.

"You can't." She objected and threw his pillows back to him.

"Why can't I? I want to sleep here!" He exclaimed. He laid his pillows back on her bed.

"Not this time!"

"I really want to sleep here Sakura. I'm jumping in!"

Sakura kicked his pillows from her bed to the floor. "I said you can't! You can't because I don't want you to! You can't just do anything you want, whenever you want it. Don't you still get it? I don't want to be near you!" She yelled at him.

Syaoran gaped, he was surprised of what she just said. He felt pain on his chest that it almost choked him. He already knew that she's avoiding him, he just doesn't want to believe it. He silently took his pillows from the floor and turned his back from her. "I don't exactly know what I did to make you that mad. I've been trying to reach you but you keep pushing me away." He cleared his throat, "Fine, I'm going back to my room. I won't bother you anymore. I just have one thing to ask from you, just one thing, please come to the homecoming night. I have something important to tell you. So please, please come." He said before he left her room.

Sakura cried. She never thought that she could say that to him. How could she be so harsh on him, on the person she loves so much? His words came repeating on her ears. "Is he going to tell me that he likes her? Is he going to tell me that he loves her? Maybe that is it. But I would still go; I will be his partner no matter what."

----------

The most awaited day finally came. The sun rose elegantly signaling the beginning of a new day; the special day everyone on Tomoeda High has worked hard and anticipated for---the Homecoming Celebration day. It has been a tradition for the school. Every year the Juniors get to organize everything for this celebration in preparation and transition to them becoming Seniors in the upcoming year. They get to have this special night with their friends and partners.

"My camcorder and the extra batteries are ready. Perfect!" Tomoyo cheered loudly. "I'm so excited to film Sakura tonight! I'm sure she'll look beautiful on this gown I made!" She continued, her eyes glittering in glee. She laid an emerald colored gown neatly on her bed. She sighed and touched her chest, "Everything is alright but why do I feel like something bad will happen." She puffed out. "No, maybe I'm just hallucinating or maybe I'm just too excited."

Aika danced around her room. She took a glance on her gown and smiled, "Tonight is going to be the happiest night of my life." She grabbed her bag from the table and clumped down the stairs. "Mom, I'm going out for a while. I just really need to talk to Syaoran. Later!"

Sakura just got out from the bathroom in her room. She dressed herself casually and sat on her dresser. She took out a brush from the drawer and started brushing her long auburn hair. "So this is the day. I'm not excited at all. Something feels really wrong." She sighed.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Miss, breakfast is served." Wei invited.

"Arigatou!" Sakura responded and followed after Wei. She quietly walked down the stairs and proceeded to the dining room. She found Syaoran there, silently waiting for her while reading a newspaper. "Morning!" She greeted.

"Morning." He responded plainly.

Sakura pouted. She took her seat and they started eating silently. "Syaoran, I'll be staying at Tomoyo's place until tonight. Let's just see each other at the auditorium." Sakura uttered, eyeing at him.

Syaoran looked at her. He felt glad that she's coming. "Alright. Do you want me to drop you off at Tomoyo's?"

"No, I'll be alright. She'll come to pick me up." She replied.

"Alright."

----------

"Have your clothes arrived? How about Syaoran's?" Tomoyo questioned. She sat on the passenger's seat beside her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Our clothes arrived yesterday." Eriol responded. "Hey, isn't that Aika?" He continued, pointing out on a girl sitting on a bus.

Tomoyo eyed to where Eriol pointed at. "Absolutely. Where do you think is she going?"

"I don't know. Who cares." Eriol sped up, passing through the bus.

"That bus is heading the same direction as us. Do you think she would go to see Syaoran?" She asked curiously, reminiscing on what she heard Aika said the other day.

"No way! Why would she go see him? She's got no business with him anymore, the preparation is long over."

"You're right. Let's hurry."

-------------

"Syaoran!" Eriol greeted when the door opened.

"What are you doing here so early?" Syaoran sighed, messing up his hair even more. He signaled his cousin and Tomoyo to come in.

"I brought your clothes silly. We also came to pick Sakura up." Eriol explained after taking a seat on the sofa.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted cheerily. "I've got your gown finished. I'm sure you'll love it so much. I can't wait to record you and Syaoran dancing tonight!" She continued, laughing cutely and her eyes glimmering this time.

Syaoraa and Sakura blushed. "I'm really thankful to you Tomoyo-chan."

"That's alright! You know how much I love making clothes for you and dressing you up and filming you and watching you. Sakura, you're just too kawaii!" She said further, her eyes glittering even brighter. The other three sweatdropped.

"Yeah, that's enough dear." Eriol interrupted her moment. "Let's get going. You girls still have more preparing to do." He dragged Tomoyo who is still caught up in her world and headed towards the door. "Syaoran, we'll just see you at the auditorium later. Don't worry about Sakura, I'll bring her along with us safe and sound and beautiful." He winked at his cousin and trampled towards his car. Syaoran blushed.

"Were going now Syaoran-kun. I'll see you later." Sakura smiled at him, waved and followed after the couple.

"Alright. Be careful Sakura. Hey Eriol, don't drive too fast!" He responded.

"Yeah, I know that already! Let's go!" Eriol started the car's engine and pulled off.

Syaoran watched them as they disappeared from his sight. He went back inside the house and up to his room. He hung his clothes on the closet's handle and plopped onto his bed. "Tonight's going to be the night. I'm starting to get nervous." He puffed. _'How will I approach her? Eriol said that the perfect time to confess is when we are dancing. Darn it, but how will I say it?'_ He stared up blankly to the ceiling. "Practice makes perfect. I have to practice my lines." He hurriedly got up from his bed and faced the mirror. He brushed his hair neatly and cleared his throat, "Sakura. Sakura, you know.. Ummm, you see.. There is something I really wanted to tell you for a long time now. I just… You see, I just haven't got the guts to… to say it.. but I've been holding inside, really.. you know, Sakura, I… I am so… so.. dee--------"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

He was startled. He turned back from the mirror, messed his hair up and dashed towards the door. "What is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt you Master but----"

"No Wei. You're not interrupting me. Actually, I wasn't doing anything in particular. Yeah." He said defensively and rubbed the back of his head. _'I look like a fool. Really.'_

"I see Master. But someone is looking for you outside. I asked her to come in but she refused. She said that she would just wait for you outside." Wei explained.

"She? Who?"

"She hasn't said her name. She just said that she wanted to talk to you about something really important."

"Okay. I'm coming."

-------------

"Oh my gosh! You've got eyebags Sakura!" Tomoyo shrieked. "I can't believe it, since when did you have this?" She panicked.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Relax Tomoyo. We have been working really hard this past few days and we haven't had enough sleep, it is normal."

"Even so, we should banish that." She exclaimed. She gently laid her cousin on her bed and damped cucumber on her eyes. "That would lessen the swell, I hope."

------------

Meanwhile…

"Morning Syaoran-kun!"

"Morning! What are you doing here Aika?" He said plainly with his hands on his pockets.

Aika smiled at him. "I came by to see you. I have a favor to ask from you."

"I see. Let's go and talk inside." He invited and started walking towards the door.

"No Syaoran-kun!" She protested. "Let's just stay here." She looked around and through the windows, looking if Sakura is there somewhere.

"Fine. What is that favor you wanna ask?"

"Syaoran-kun, you probably know by now about my sickness right? You know, the short time we spent together had been the greatest time of my entire life." She smiled. "I truly enjoyed being with you and I'm very grateful to you for taking good care of me." She continued and walked closer to him. "You know Syaoran-kun, from the very first time I saw you when we were in middle school, I already had a crush on you, and after I've got to know you more, I had fallen in love with you." She looked straight into his eyes and smiled.

Syaoran gulped, he was astonished on her last statement. He looked away. "I'm sorry Aika." He felt really bad. "I don't want to hurt you but I already have someone I love. I'm really sorry."

"I know. Sakura-chan right?" She held his hands, tears streaming down her eyes. "I knew it from the very beginning. But even so, it didn't change my feelings for you." She continued. "Syaoran, I'm dying."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow night for America. I'll be having a heart transplant there. The doctor said that there's a 50-50 chance that I'll survive the operation."

"Then if you're having an operation, why are you telling me that you're dying?'

"Because I feel like I am. I feel so weak, I feel like my body won't survive that type of operation."

"How can you say that for yourself? You haven't even tried that before! You cannot tell if you're dying or not!"

"I know it, but I feel it." She cried harder and threw herself at Syaoran. She hugged him snug. Syaoran just stood still. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to see you again after the operation. I'm not sure if I'll be able to survive. So please Syaoran, I beg you. Please accept my one last request from you."

"What is it?"

"Please be my partner for tonight. Please, I beg of you. Please just let me have one special memory of the two of us. Please."

Syaoran pulled off from her hug. He felt really confused, everything happened so fast before him. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I already asked Sakura to be my partner and tonight, I will confess to her."

"I know but can you not forgive me with my last wish." She knelt down and cried.

"What are you doing Aika? Stand up." He pulled her up.

"It just hurts so much. Ouch." She gripped her shirt on her chest and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright? What's happening? Aika!"

"I'm fine. I'll be okay." She shuddered in pain. "Please let me be your partner, even for just half of the night. Please Syaoran."

Syaoran gulped, confused. He doesn't know what to do. "Fine. I'll take you as my partner for half of the night." He responded, he panicked when he saw Aika turning pale and twitching pain. "Are you alright? I'll do it."

"I'm fine, really. Thank you so much Syaoran-kun." She stood up with his assistance and smiled sweetly at him. She wiped the tears on her cheeks. "I'm really grateful."

"Yeah. Wait for me here, I'll get some water and I'll also drop you home." He said nonchalantly, still confused. He walked away; different thoughts came running through his mind. Every thing just happened so fast. Did he just agree on being Aika's partner? What about Sakura, how will he tell her, how about his plan for tonight, how about his confession? What about Sakura's feelings, what will happen to them after this?

------------

The night was incredibly beautiful; the stars were present tonight, shining and shimmering in the vast mauve sky. Time elapsed so fast that before everyone noticed, it was already 8.

The doors of the auditorium finally opened. It was in front of the grand stairs lined with red carpet which will be the student's main entrance to the hall. The place was splendid. The stage is perfectly elegant with thick, royal blue drapes in the back part. A large castle painting served as the background of the stage. There were also two chairs in the center, especially reserved for the homecoming king and queen. At the right side corner, the orchestra played. On the left side was the buffet table. There is a large crystal chandelier hanging regally in the center of the room. On the corners are European architraves and sculptures topped up with formal and casual furniture and accessories, giving perfect harmony to the hall. The tables were fixed in the sides, circling the huge dance floor. The place is just sophisticated, royal and perfect.

Boys and girls in their best attires started coming. They were all excited and happy. Every student came in sweetly with their pairs, everyone hoping to be the homecoming king and queen.

At 8:30, a black limousine parked in front of the auditorium's main door. Syaoran Li stepped out of the car and opened the door for his partner. A girl in white long backless gown stepped out. Her gown was sparkling with glitters all over. Her hair was neatly fixed in a black ribbon. She smiled at her partner who was handsomely dressed in a black suit with a green polo underneath and black slacks. His hair was slightly messed up in a fashionable way. He's like the prince charming in fairy tale. Aika clung onto Syaoran's arm and they entered the auditorium together. They walked down the stairs with all eyes set on them, some are confused why Syaoran is with this girl, and some are envious while others are certain that the two just don't match each other. Aika gave out her best smile as the lights focused on them. She was obviously delighted while her partner obviously feels the opposite. His expression was so serious. They reached the last step and proceeded to a table located near the buffet table. They both sat down.

"Syaoran, thank you for being my partner for tonight." Aika held his hands and smiled, "I'll remember this for the rest of my life."

Syaoran pulled his hand from her and just forced out a smile. He couldn't wait for the first half of the celebration to end. He looked around the auditorium, searching for Sakura. All he could ever think about right now is Sakura. He didn't tell her about Aika's request for he was afraid that she might not come if she finds out. He had been thinking of the best way and timing to explain to her but he just couldn't get it right. All he ever thought is that she should come, then after the first half ends; he'll go to her and explain.

Not long after, another black limousine pulled off in front of the auditorium entrance. Eriol Hiirigazawa first stepped out. He was wearing a white suit with a dark blue polo underneath paired with white slacks. He was also like a prince, this time, in movies. He opened the door and a girl stepped out. She was wearing a violet haltered gown. Tomoyo's hair was laid beautifully in her back. Her gown had sequences on the upper part and ruffles on the tip. She wore a diamond necklace matched with a diamond earrings and bracelet. She looked so classy. She took a few steps to give way for her cousin. She hurriedly took her camcorder from her purple purse and focused it on Sakura as the latter reluctantly stepped out from the car. She was a little shy of her look tonight.

She was dressed in an emerald green tube gown with a gold belt-like cloth that encircles her petite waist forming an elegant ribbon in her back. It revealed the shape of her body. The lower part of the gown had glitters that shine mostly when exposed to light. The tip of her gown had green feathers minutely sown in a looping way. Her hair was curled; half was tied in a gold clip while the other half lay fully on her back. Some pieces of her hair dramatically fell in the sides of her face. She wore a gold necklace with a small "S" pendant that was designed with little stones of emerald. She also had a gold bracelet with a matching ring. Her makeup was simple. She was really astounding.

"I'm nervous Tomoyo-chan. Are you sure I look okay?" Sakura questioned, looking down at her dress.

"Of course silly! You look perfect." Tomoyo assured.

"She's right Sakura. The two of you looks very pretty tonight. I'm sure Syaoran will love the way you look tonight." Eriol said, looking lovingly at the two ladies.

"Speaking of Syaoran, where is he? I thought he would be waiting here outside?" Tomoyo searched around.

"He's not here. Maybe he got bored waiting and decided to go in. Let's just look for him inside. Let's go ladies." He invited, offering his two arms for them to hold on to.

Tomoyo and Sakura smiled at each other then they both clung onto Eriol's arms. They entered the auditorium all together.

"Wow. The auditorium is really splendid. Thanks to us!" Tomoyo bragged.

"Yeah you're right; this was all our hard work." Eriol agreed.

Sakura looked around before they went down the stairs, searching for Syaoran. _'Weird, I thought he could be here waiting for me. Where could he possibly be?' _She felt her heart pounding faster. She was bothered since this afternoon. It's just like she's not confident about herself tonight or about what would happen.

Syaoran was still busy searching for signs of Sakura in the hall. He looked around and up to the stairs.

"Let's go down. Be careful ladies." Eriol said. The three of them started walking down the stairs. The lights were focused on the three of them.

All eyes were now set on them. Some wondered why Eriol has 2 partners; most guys envied him for escorting the two stunning ladies. Some commented that Eriol and Tomoyo is really a perfect match. Others focused on how different Sakura looked tonight. Yes, she's always been attractive and eye-catching in school, but tonight she's different. She looks like a grown-up, matured version of the innocent Sakura they always see at school. She was just different tonight, different in very beautiful way.

Syaoran also spotted her. He was astonished; she was indeed the prettiest girl tonight, just like she promised she would be. He stared at her lovingly, not caring about who he was with tonight. Her gown glittered along with the light, casting a dazzling effect. She forced out a smile, still searching for him. Syaoran gulped, he knew she was looking for him. He felt really bad. He wanted to run to the stairs, take her hand, lead her to the table and spend the entire night with her. He really wanted to, but he just can't because he's stuck with a girl he doesn't even feel like talking to. Aika was also attracted to Sakura herself but she brushed off the idea, she knows that she would outstand Sakura tonight because she is the partner of Syaoran. She considered herself as the star of the homecoming and not Sakura.

The three reached the last step; all of them in search for Syaoran.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. She cleared her throat, "Sakura."

Sakura turned to her. "Found him yet?"

"Yeah. There he is." Tomoyo said, staring at a table on the left side of the room.

Sakura followed her gaze and found him. She stared carefully. She met his gaze, Syaoran averted and looked down instead. She saw Aika also looking at her and even smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and looked away. She was shocked, she knew it. How could she let this happen? She felt pain and rage building up inside of her. She felt betrayed.

Eriol was also shocked. He stared at Sakura and saw that she was just about to cry. "Hey, let's go find a table." He uttered. He pulled Tomoyo and Sakura along and lead them to a table on the right side of the room, opposite and farthest from where Syaoran was.

He pulled the seat for the two ladies. They both sat down. Sakura stared blankly at the table, trying to analyze what's really happening. Syaoran just ditched her, she's here now without a partner, she has dressed for hours just for nothing and she's a complete fool. Her chest tightened and tears started building up in her orbs.

Tomoyo stared at her; she clearly knew what her cousin is feeling. She held her hand. "Sakura, calm down." She can't find the right words to say. She also felt bad; she didn't expect this to happen. _'Why would Syaoran ditched Sakura for that girl? What did she say to him to make him choose her?' _

"Sakura." Eriol started, "Just forget about that jerk. He's not worth to be your partner for tonight anyway. He looked dumb on his suit." He said seriously. Sakura and Tomoyo both eyed at him. He smiled, "I can also be your partner for tonight if you want. Tomoyo wouldn't bother, right dear?"

"Of course." Tomoyo agreed. "I'm willing to share him, but only to you." She smiled, "Let's enjoy this night together. It's unique to have 3 as partners for the homecoming night, that'll be a record."

"Right! We can get through this night together. Drinks my partners?" Eriol offered.

Sakura felt a little better. It's just nice to have them with her right now. She smiled, "Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan, thanks for making me feel a little better. But it's okay if I'll just stay here in the table. You two could enjoy this night together, don't you worry about me. I'll be just fine." Sakura assured.

"But Sakura, I don't want to leave you here all alone and sad while I go enjoy the night. I can't do that." Tomoyo opposed.

Sakura tightened her grip on Tomoyo's hand. "Tomoyo-chan, you've already done enough for me. You made my dress and you did my make up, everything. I don't want you and Eriol to waste this night just because of me. I promise I'll be alright; you could go and enjoy yourselves. Don't worry about me, please. Actually, I prefer to be alone for a while too. I just want to ponder about things, you know."

"Are you sure about that Sakura?" Eriol asked worriedly.

Sakura smiled, "Definitely."

"A pleasant evening to everyone." Tereda-sensei greeted, he stood on the stage with Ms. Kaho. "Welcome to the 30th Homecoming Celebration of Tomoeda High. You all look good tonight. Thanks to your hard work, this event was made possible. We are really grateful to everyone who was in charge for the designs for making the auditorium fit for royalty. Thanks to all who helped out with the food, the stage and the props." Mr. Tereda continued.

"Tonight we would be awarding the homecoming king and queen." Kaho-sensei started, "The king and queen would be judged based on their attires tonight. It doesn't necessarily mean that the king and queen should be partners; the selection would be done randomly. Actually, we've already had the candidates. We found the most outstanding ladies and gentlemen as they've entered the auditorium. The king and queen would be awarded at the end of night so be sure to stay here until then. If the chosen winners are not present, the title would be given to those next in line. That's all everyone, let's begin the celebration!"

The doors of the auditorium finally closed and the orchestra started playing. Slowly, partners crowded the dance floor.

"Sakura, are you sure you'll be alright here?"

"Of course Tomoyo-chan. You go dance with Eriol-kun, don't mind me. I'll be a hundred percent fine." Sakura winked at her cousin and forced out a smile. The couple nodded and walked forward to the dance floor.

"I'm worried about Sakura. She looks so sad." Tomoyo whispered.

"Yeah, me too. I don't understand why Syaoran ditched her. He was even planning to confess to her tonight."

"Maybe that Aika witch did or told him something, what do you think?"

"Even if, he shouldn't have done this to her."

"You're right. Could this be the end for them?"

"I hope not."

On the other hand…

"Syaoran, let's dance." Aika invited, tugging Syaoran's arm.

"I'm not in the mood. Maybe later."

"Then I'll just go get something for us to eat. What do you like?"

"Anything."

"Alright." Aika sadly stood off and went to get food on the buffet table. "He is with me physically but his mind is flowing to her. I should make him think about me, and me only." She got some appetizers in a plate and went back to their table.

"Excuse me, Kinomoto Sakura, please dance with me." Another guy bowed in front of her and invited.

"Sorry but I don't really feel like dancing right now." She forced out a smile. She said the same statement to the last 5 guys who has asked her. "What a joke, they are leaving their partners to ask me to dance. I can't believe those losers, ditching the ones they've asked for tonight just to go with another girl." She glance a look to where Syaoran was and saw Aika offering him food. She looked away, "He's the biggest loser here tonight." She sighed sadly, "Maybe he didn't know how to tell me about him and Aika. He thinks this is the best way to do so. Eriol's right, he's a jerk." Her emotions stirred up inside her. She looked down. "He's a jerk for not realizing that this would hurt me more. He could've just said it to me instead of rubbing it on my face." She looked up this time, trying to stop the tears from falling. "I hate you. Really really do."

"Syaroan, let's dance. Please." Aika approached again. "I want to remember this night. We couldn't just sit here all throughout the first half."

Syaoran looked at her. "Alright. Let's go." He stood up from his seat and proceeded to the dance floor. Aika followed after him with a smile plastered on her face. They started dancing.

"You know Syaoran, this is the happiest night of my life." Aika whispered.

'_Sakura, just wait until the first half of this night ends. Just wait for me.' _Syaoran thought to himself, not paying attention to what his current partner was saying. He gazed at where Sakura was and saw her sitting quietly on the table. He felt terribly sorry for doing this to her.

Sakura looked again to where Syaoran was. _'He's gone. Where are they?'_ She searched for him in the buffet table but hasn't found him there. She looked at the group of people chatting but he wasn't present there either. Finally her eyes wandered in the dance floor and she spotted him with her, sweetly dancing to the slow music.

She just kept staring at them. _'They look good together. Maybe if I just agreed to have him on our group during the preparations, this wouldn't happen. He wouldn't meet Aika, wouldn't get close to her, and wouldn't fall in love with her. It's actually all my fault. Or is it? Maybe they were really fated to meet each other and fall in love.'_ She started crying, the tears she's been trying hard to hold back finally welled up. She couldn't control it anymore, it is just too painful. _'How I wish I was the girl he was dancing with tonight. I can't take this anymore, this is just too much for me to handle. I guess it's just right to give up on him already. I guess we couldn't be anything more but friends. Maybe this is the price I have to pay for falling in love with my best friend for a long time already and realizing it just too late.'_

She wiped her cheeks and stood off from her seat. She walked slowly so no one could notice her. People still stared at her but she didn't cared, all she wanted that time was to get out of there. The main doors are closed and wouldn't open until the end of the celebration. She walked towards the comfort room.

She eyed herself on the mirror. Her make up was slightly messed up. "I should find a way to get out of here. I couldn't wait for this celebration to end. I couldn't afford to look more stupid than I already am. I have to get out now. But how?" She looked around until she saw a huge window at the side of room. It was large enough for her jump out without destroying the gown Tomoyo made. "Let's see." She entered the cubicle nearest to the window, took off her shoes and stepped on the toilet cover. She opened the window and looked outside. "This leads to the back of the school. It'll just take me a few steps to get to our house." She estimated. "But it's freaking high. I might break some bones." She looked down. The window was a little far above the ground. "But I really have to get out. I can do this; I just have to be extra careful." She breathed out and climbed the window gingerly. She inserted herself, her lower body coming first and then she jumped out. She fell on her right side. "Ouch. That hurts. Not only did I broke my heart, I guess I also broke my ribs." She muttered. She tried to sit up. She saw her right arm filled with scratches. She found her elbow with a wound so she blew it several times. She held her right cheek and felt scratches on it. She stood up with all her might, holding her hips. "Ouch, that really hurts." She grabbed her shoes and purse from the floor and started walking home.

Meanwhile...

Tomoyo and Eriol went back to their table after getting tired of dancing.

"Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo panicked.

"Calm down dear. Maybe she just went to the wash room."

"I'll go check her there." Tomoyo hurried to the girl's comfort room and searched for Sakura.

"The first half of the night is over." Syaoran stated, breaking off from Aika's hug. "I'm going to Sakura now."

"No. Can't you just spend the entire night with me? I guess Sakura would understand." Aika responded, hugging him tightly again.

Syaoran brushed her off. "Stop it Aika. This is just too much. I've already done enough. Because of you I ditched the one I love. I endured the half of this night doing everything you say. So please, just let me go." He continued, walking away and leaving her on the dance floor.

Aika was startled; she doesn't know what to do. "I won't give up just yet." She followed after Syaoran.

"Eriol, she's not there. Maybe she already left, but how?" Tomoyo stated worriedly.

"Calm down. Check out your cell phone, maybe she left you a message or something."

Tomoyo hurriedly took her phone from her purse and checked it out just like Eriol said. She found a message from Sakura.

"What did she say?"

"She said she'll be going home first. She said she's fine and that we shouldn't worry about her anymore. She also told me to enjoy the night with you." Tomoyo almost cried. "I really hate Syaoran for doing this to my Sakura!" She grunted.

"Tomoyo, Eriol, where is Sakura?" Syaoran asked worriedly. He wasn't able to find her anywhere in the room.

"Why are you asking for her now?" Tomoyo responded angrily.

"I'll explain everything to you guys later. I just need to find her. Please."

"Syaoran. Don't look for her anymore. Let's just enjoy the night together." Aika mumbled from his back.

Syaoran glared at her. "I told you to stay away didn't I? I've already done so much for you. If there's one person I really wanted to be with tonight, that is not you." He uttered, turning back at her again. "Please Tomoyo, tell me where she is." He pleaded.

Tomoyo finally understood what's happening. If there's someone to blame, it's not Syaoran. It's this witch. "She went home."

"But how?"

"We don't know. She just sent me a message telling me----"

Before Tomoyo even finished, Syaoran ran off to find a way to get out of the place. Eriol followed after him. Aika attempted to follow him also but Tomoyo stopped her.

"What did you say to Syaoran? Speak up." Tomoyo threatened.

"I didn't say anything to him."

"I'm sure you did!"

"Fine. I told him the truth, that I love him, and that I'll be leaving tomorrow for America to have an operation. I asked him to be my partner and he agreed."

"Told him the truth? That was all a lie!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard your conversation with the principal. You told her that you'll be leaving for a minor surgery 2 weeks after the homecoming. You planned everything out to get Syaoran to be your partner for tonight." Tomoyo revealed, glaring at Aika.

Aika was startled with what Tomoyo said to her. She saw everyone eyeing at her with disgust. She walked out and went back to their table.

"That was quite a show dear." Eriol said, rubbing the back of Tomoyo. "Chill out now. Everything will be alright, Syaoran already left to go see Sakura."

---------------

**Author's Notes:** That's chapter 15. Sorry for making you wait for so long. I'm terribly sorry guys. I am really busy with my studies right now. Thanks to our university week celebration, I was given time to complete this chapter. I'm not yet sure when will be my next update but just as I promised, I would finish this story.

_Coming Up: The moment of truth. That's all. Haha. I'm sure you'll love the next chapter. XD_


	16. Truth Unplugged

We Belong

_**Chapter 16— Truth Unplugged**_

Syaoran hurriedly got into his car and sped up. "Where could she be at a time like this?" He searched his mind for possible places Sakura could go to.

Meanwhile…

"Miss, what happened to you?" Wei asked worriedly upon seeing Sakura enter the door.

Sakura walked slightly unbalanced. She forced out a smile, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." She mumbled as a single tear fell from her orbs. "Oji-san, could you help me to my room?"

"Of course Miss." Wei said politely. He had a hint of what is going on so he didn't questioned further. He carefully assisted Sakura to her room.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" She said gratefully.

"Just call me if you need anything." Wei responded before walking off.

Sakura locked her door and hurried to the bathroom. She eyed herself at the mirror. "I really look terrible. I just wasted Tomoyo's effort on the gown and the make-up." She sighed. She splashed water on her face and wiped it gently with a towel. She changed to her usual sleepwear; shorts and oversized tee.

--------------

Syaoran hurriedly got off from his car and hurried to the door. He met Wei there.

"Wei, is she here?" He questioned worriedly as he was sweating a lot.

"Yes Master. Miss Sakura just got home a few minutes ago."

"Where is she now?" He asked restlessly, searching over the living room.

"She is in her room Master."

Syaoran hurried to the stairs.

"Wait, Master, I guess you'll need this." Wei handed him a set of keys.

Syaoran managed to smile. "Arigatou, Wei." He hurried upstairs and rushed to Sakura's room. He inserted the keys and unlocked the door. He slowly opened it, he found Sakura sitting on her bedside. He noticed the scratches on her face as well as on her arms.

Sakura noticed him on the door. "What are you doing here?" She shrieked surprised. "How did you get in?"

"What happened to you?" Syaoran said. He walked towards her and slightly grazed the scratch on her face.

Sakura irritably brushed his hand off. "Don't touch me! Why are you here in the first place?" She shouted at him. Syaoran just eyed at her.

"We have to put medicine on those." He pulled her by the hand and he started dragging her. Sakura tried to break away from his grasp but he held her so tight.

"Where are you taking me? I told you not to touch me right! Let go of me. I said let go!" She shrieked, hitting Syaoran with her other hand.

Syaoran ignored her cries. He dragged her to his room and gently pushed her to his bed. "Stay there." He instructed her while taking something from his drawer.

Sakura sat on the brink of his bed. "Why you jerk! You think you can do anything you want with me!" She shouted furiously. "I'm out of here." Sakura tried to stand up but before she could even balance herself, Syaoran pushed her back to his bed.

"Why you!" She screamed.

Syaoran took her leg and laid it on his lap. He started putting ointment on her bruises and scratches. "Stay still."

Sakura tried to pull her leg off but Syaoran held it tightly. "I can do this myself; you don't really have to act like you care at all." She shrieked, trying her best to pull her leg off.

"Are you going to stay still or do I have to tie you up?" Syaoran seriously threatened. Sakura relaxed a bit, she rolled her eyes. Syaoran continued putting ointment on her arms and cheeks. "Done."

"Thank goodness it's over. I can't take staying at the same room with you any longer." She pushed him away, stood up and started walking.

Syaoran caught her hand that stopped her from walking further, "Let's talk. I have something important to tell you." He said seriously, tension started to fill the air.

Sakura gulped, she felt tightening on her chest. _'Is he going to tell me about his relationship with her? Not now, please.'_ She put up all her courage to glare at him, "I'm not in mood to talk with you right now so let me go." She pulled her hand from his grasp and continued walking. Just as she was about to open the door, Syaoran pushed it closed. He cornered her there.

"Look at me." Syaoran whispered softly. He carefully turned her body to face him.

Sakura gulped, she was more nervous than ever. She looked away, she feel so weak that she can't even manage to look to his eyes. "Please let me go Syaoran. Please." She begged as tears started forming on her eyes. _'I don't know what will happen to me if you even mention her name. I don't want you to see me like this; I don't want you to know.'_

"No. I only have this chance. I have to talk to you now." He responded, staring at her. "You have to listen to me Sakura, listen carefully."

"No, I don't like to listen." She shrieked. She covered her ears with her fingers and started blabbing aloud so she won't hear him. "Blah blah I don't want to listen…."

Syaoran grabbed her hands and pinned it to the door. "Just listen to me this once, please. Let me explain."

Sakura gulped, she felt helpless. No matter how much she doesn't want to hear it, she doesn't have any choice now. She just closed her eyes and braced herself. She realized that nonetheless, she's going to face this sooner or later. She'll just have to accept whatever Syaoran has to say.

"I didn't really mean to abandon you tonight. I originally planned to go to you after the first half of the celebration. But when I looked for you, you already left." Syaoran started.

"Really?" Sakura chuckled sarcastically. "Why would you still come to me when you've already spent the first half with her. You must be joking."

"I'm serious. Yesterday, Aika came here after you left to meet Tomoyo. She asked me to be his partner and I turned her down because I've already committed myself to be your partner. But she pleaded and begged, she told me that this might be the last time that she could be with me."

"What?" Sakura asked, bewildered. "Why would this be the last time?"

"Sakura, Aika is sick. She has a heart problem." Syaoran said further.

Various thought came running to her mind, she can't think clearly. "What exactly is happening here? Aika is sick? What does that have to do with you?"

"Aika confessed that **she loves me**, and that she wanted to have a memory of us together. That is why she asked me to be his partner for the homecoming. **That is why I agreed**."

'_She likes him, I knew that already. She was even brave enough to tell him that. Maybe she really deserved to be his partner because she had been honest with her feelings, when I, I hadn't. He agreed because he feels the same way for her. Right.'_ The tears she has bottled up started pouring from her orbs. She looked down. She hadn't managed to utter a response.

Syaoran continued, "Aika is leaving for America tomorrow. She's going to have her surgery there."

The things that Syaoran stated took a while before it registered on her mind. There's just so much that happened, so much that has been revealed that she can't think clearly anymore. _'Right. He's going to tell me that he'll accompany Aika to America. He's going to tell me that he loves her too. He's going to tell me…' _

Syaoran slowly let go of Sakura's hands, "That's all about her. Now, let me tell you how I really feel. Sakura, I love you."

'_Say it again? What was that again?' _

Syaoran lifted her face, "Now, look at me. Sakura, I've fallen in love with you, for as long as I can remember."

Sakura looked up at him, jaw dropped. She can't process what he said yet. _'Am I hearing it right? Is he telling me that, he, not Aika, but me…' _

"I just haven't had the courage to confess it when I first realized it. I'm sorry for having you go though all this. I won't do anything that would make you suffer, not again." He said sincerely. He eyed at her softly and he gently leaned forward and kissed her.

Sakura felt her heart loosen up a bit, it was pounding and thumping as hard as ever, but in such a nice way. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers. _'He loves me. I'm the one he loves.'_ She wanted to smile; she was filled with so much joy. Tears continued welling up on her orbs.

Syaoran felt her tears as it fell on his cheeks. He pulled off. He got too overwhelmed with his emotions that he forgot to wait for her answer. He just kissed her without her consent. He felt bad, "I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sorry for making you cry." He wiped her tears.

Sakura giggled. "You stupid jerk." She cried while laughing.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked worriedly. "Stop crying already. I'm really sorry. If you want to go, I won't stop you anymore."

"If you just told me that earlier then I wouldn't have to go through all that. You're really a jerk." She laughed as her tears continued falling. She grasped Syaoran's collar and pulled him closer, "I actually, actually, love you too." She smiled.

Syaoran smiled happily. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"So, can I kiss you?"

"I would love that."

--------------------

"Everyone, it's time to announce the King and Queen of the Homecoming." Tereda-sensei caught everyone's attention as he announced it. He opened up an envelope that was handed over to him. "It was actually a close fight for both the Homecoming King and Queen. We've judged you from when you entered the door a while later."

"I wonder what happened to Syaoran and Sakura." Tomoyo said worriedly.

"Don't worry about that anymore dear." Eriol smirked. "I've thought Syaoran every word he has to say when he meets her so I'm sure he succeeded." He stated proudly.

"Eriol dear, you seem to be really full of yourself. If they haven't reconciled then I would have to put it on you." Tomoyo responded with the same devilish smirk.

"Eh? If they haven't reconciled yet, then, it's not my fault anymore. It'll be Syaoran's." He gulped.

"Let us not keep you all waiting. Our Homecoming King is (drum roll) Li Syaoran!" Tereda-sensei announced. Applauses and shrieks from girls filled the auditorium. "Syaoran? Where are you? Come to the stage please." Tereda-sensei searched around the place. Everyone became silent; all are looking for the King. A staff came to the stage and whispered something to Mr. Tereda. "I'm sorry to say but it seems that Syaoran has already left before the celebration ended which makes him disqualified for the title. Because of that, were going to declare the second who garnered the most number of votes as the Homecoming King----and the title goes to (drum roll) Eriol Hiirigazawa." Applauses filled the auditorium once again.

"Wow. I'm proud of you dear." Tomoyo shrieked. "Go to the stage now."

"But what about you?" Eriol asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Go." She responded and smiled reassuringly.

"If Syaoran was supposed to be the Homecoming King, then I'll be the Queen. We entered the doors together after all." Aika cheered to herself. "It's like my luck hasn't ended yet."

Eriol proceeded to the stage. Kaho-sensei crowned and congratulated him.

"Now, Mr. Hiirigazawa, would you care to give some speech." Tereda-sensei made way for him.

Eriol cleared his throat before he spoke, "Thanks to my cousin, Syaoran. If he hadn't left, then I wouldn't be standing here in front of you all. This is also for my girlfriend, Tomoyo. That's all. Thank you." He said coolly.

"Thank you, Mr. Homecoming King for that short but sweet message. Let us now proceed to our Homecoming Queen. We've judged the Queen based on her attire tonight and of course on her appeal and on the way she carried herself. Let's get this over with, our Homecoming Queen for this year is none other than (drum roll) Sakura Kinomoto!" Tereda-sensei announced excitedly. The crowd went crazy. "What? Sakura's not here as well? What's happening to these people?" Tereda-sensei wondered.

"How can she be the Homecoming Queen, she didn't even have a partner. Besides, they should have noticed me instead because I was with Syaoran." Aika grunted to herself. "It doesn't matter, I still have a chance." She crossed her fingers.

"Just like a while ago, were going to declare the second who garnered the highest vote because Sakura has been disqualified too. So, the Homecoming Queen title goes to (drum roll) Tomoyo Daidoujii! Wow, it looks like this was planned. The lovers nailed the title after all. Ms. Daidoujii please proceed to the stage.

Eriol happily went down the stage and brought his girlfriend to the stage. Kaho-sensei congratulated and crowned the beautiful queen.

Tomoyo happily received the crown. She was also asked to have a short speech in front of everybody. "Well, I didn't expect this actually. But just as Eriol said, thanks to Sakura and Syaoran that were here in front of you tonight. We're glad to share this to them. Let's us all enjoy the rest of the night!"

------------

Back on the Li-Kinomoto Mansion…

Syaoran sat on the couch in his room. Sakura was sitting on his lap facing him and they had been talking endlessly about how their lives had been for the past days that they had been busy with the homecoming preparations.

Syaoran encircled his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer. "So you're trying to say that you missed me?"

Sakura glared at him, "Hey, I haven't said anything like that."

"You were also saying that you were jealous of Aika. Am I right?"

Sakura blushed, embarrassed, "No way. Well, that's not what I meant. I wasn't jealous or anything." She pouted.

Syaoran smiled playfully. "You're really cute when you blush like that." He pinched her cheeks.

"Shut up, you jerk. I wasn't even blushing." She covered her face with her hands.

"Yeah right. Fine." He took her hands off her face and placed it around his neck. "You know, this is one of the happiest days of my life." He confessed with a smile.

"Why is that?"

"Because finally, you're not just my best friend, but my girlfriend too."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. Who told you that I'm already your girlfriend?" Sakura opposed.

"Hey. What does that suppose to mean? Were lovers already right? We've already confessed our love to each other."

"Nope."

"We are."

"Any proof?"

"Well, yeah." Syaoran smirked. "This." In a snap, she was trapped as his mischievous smile brushed against her pouting lips. He just brushed his lips again and again, teasing her. He nipped on her lower lip, gaining access to her entire mouth. Her heart screamed, pounding her chest continuously. He slid his hand into her tee and grazed the skin on her back. She shivered. It was an intimate touch and he most likely did not realize what he was doing. This was entirely new to her; the feeling that overwhelmed her was something she sure hasn't experienced before. She finally gave in to his passionate kiss. She found her hands lost in his disheveled chestnut hair. Finally, they both gasped for air. But he wasn't contented yet. He smirked before planting kisses on her neck. His right hand caressed her waist while the other one grazed her right leg. He was charmed with the smell on her neck, it was just so Sakura. Her heart started thudding much faster. She knew that he would never disrespect her or take advantage in any way, but that really wasn't why she was worried. What worried her was the fact that she didn't really know how she would respond to such advances. After dominating over her neck, he went back to kissing her lips. His hands both traveled to her waist and it pulled her close into a hug. He felt Sakura breathing hard, he smirked.

"So, was that proof good enough?" He whispered softly n her ear.

She felt his breath on her ear and it made her shiver and turn beet red again. "I guess so." She responded weakly.

"So, are you my girlfriend now? Or do we have to go over it again?" He said, having that devilish smirk.

"I am you're girlfriend now."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

------------

"Hurry up." Syaoran grunted as he waited outside Sakura's room. He walked back and forth, glancing at his watch.

"I'm almost done."

"Honey, you've been saying that for the last 2 hours." He complained.

"I'm done." Sakura responded, she smiled upon opening the door.

Syaoran just stared at her.

Sakura turned around. She placed her right hand elegantly on her waist and posed. "So, how do I look?" She asked, smiling nicely. She was wearing a white sleeveless laced dress and her hair—tied in half with the tips slightly curled.

Syaoran who was in a black handsome polo was stunned. He gulped, "Honey, you look really pretty." He smiled. He leaned over and brushed his lip on hers. "Shall we go?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes."

Syaoran grabbed her hand and hung it on his arm. They started walking down the stairs.

"By the way, where are we going?" Sakura questioned confused.

"You'll see." Syaoran smirked.

---------------

The moonlight shone elegantly with the brilliant stars. The place where they currently are is filled with bright lively lights.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked. She looked around the suspiciously empty sophisticated restaurant that was supposed to be filled with customers at the present time. "What are we doing here?"

"Just wait and see." Syaoran responded plainly. They walked together and when they reached the entrance, Syaoran slowly opened the door. It revealed the beautiful interior of the restaurant. It wasn't just the magnificent design that made it beautiful but the people waiting inside as well. The both entered.

Sakura smiled upon seeing the welcoming beams of her friends inside. Tomoyo and Eriol was there, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Takashi and many more. All her friends are inside obviously waiting for them to arrive.

"Honey, what is this all about?" She asked Syaoran happily.

Syaoran winked at her. "I have a special announcement tonight, that's why I invited everyone here."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." He smirked. "I bet you can't wait to go to that table." Syaoran pointed at the table where the girls are happily chatting. He escorted Sakura there and left to talk with the boys.

The night was fantastic. The restaurant that Syaoran rented until morning was exquisite. It has a huge dance floor and a stage where the band is playing. The food served was delightful too.

In the middle of their celebration, Syaoran went up to the stage. He picked up the microphone and asked for everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone!" He greeted. "All of you must be wondering why I called everybody here. Sorry for suddenly calling you out and thank you for being here with me tonight." He bowed in front of everybody. "You guys are our closest friends so I would like you all to know about something important that has happened in my life." He smiled. "Just last night, I confessed to that special girl that I've been in love with for the past years." He stared at Sakura. "And also, last night, that girl told me that she loves me too. And also, last night, she agreed to be my girlfriend." He smiled. "For sure, you know exactly who that special girl is right?"

Sakura blushed when everybody looked at her. She bowed her head and covered her face.

Syaoran giggled. He walked down the stairs and went to fetch Sakura from her chair. He snatched her hand and dragged her to the stage. "Guys, I would all like you to know that, Sakura Kinomoto is now my girlfriend." He declared in front of everyone. "Honey, what can you say?"

Sakura just smiled and shook her head off. She was happy and touched with what Syaoran did but she was embarrassed at the same time. Syaoran giggled and hugged her. "That's all guys, ebjoy the rest of the night." He dragged Sakura down the stage and to the dance floor.

"Let's dance." He invited.

"Eh? I need to recover from my embarrassment first." She responded shyly.

Syaoran smiled and pulled her closer to his body. He placed her hands on his shoulders and placed his on her waist. "Aren't you happy?" He whispered on her ear.

"I am. It's just that, I'm a bit surprised. I mean, there's no need to prepare something like this just to announce that you know."

"But I'm different. I am the great Li Syaoran after all."

"What? You're such a braggart." She chuckled. "But you made me really happy tonight." She planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Arigatou." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He smirked. "Prepare yourself; I'm going to do much greater things in the future." He bragged.

"Really? I can't wait." She tiptoed and gave him another kiss, much passionate this time.

--------------

**Author's Notes: **That's all for Chapter 16. I told I'll finish the story. =) But this is not the ending yet. I think there's more to come? Teehee. Thanks to all the reviewers and readers of this story! ^^

_Coming up: Secret agreement and engagement: REVEALED! ^__^ _


End file.
